Last Chance
by needtoknow400
Summary: Takes place after the finale. This is Gibbs last chance to have everything he wants and to make it right. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Last Chance

Slash/Mature. Don't like, Don't read.

Summary: Takes place at the end of Neverland. This is Gibbs last chance to make everything right.

I had a lot of request for a story about the finale, so here it is. This has not be proofed, other than by me, all mistakes are mine.

 **##########**

"Wake up."

He heard the words then felt the soft slap to his cheek.

"I said wake up Probie!"

Another slap to his cheek, this time slightly harder. He opened his eyes to a blurry haze, as they adjusted to the light the face above him suddenly came into view. The scowling face of his mentor and friend.

"We gotta stop meeting like this Probie." Mike glared down at Gibbs. "I'm getting tired of being your spiritual guide during your little near death experiences." He offered a hand to his friend and helped Gibbs to his feet.

Standing there, Gibbs looked down at himself and saw the bullet wound in his chest and leg. Then he looked back up at Mike. "He played me." The image of Luke shooting him flashed through his mind.

Mike shrugged. "He didn't know, it was the music."

Again, Gibbs looked at the gun shot to his chest.

"The guy upstairs is starting to think you really do have a death wish." Mike paused. "And he's none too happy about it."

Gibbs didn't respond.

"I told him you wanted to die, but-" Mike rolled his eyes then glared upwards. "My opinion doesn't seem to be enough to convince him."

"So what you want me to admit I want to die?" Gibbs scoffed. "Fine, I can admit it."

Mike pointed a finger at Gibbs' chest. "Be careful Probie, you're on your last chance here."

"My last chance?"

Mike nodded. "This is it Probie. You convince him you wanna die, it's done, no going back, no changing your mind, just done died and gone."

"Fine." Gibbs squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest. "I'm done, let's go."

Reaching behind Gibbs, Mike head slapped him. "I told you stop talking like that. We have some shit to discuss before make that decision."

Looking skyward, Gibbs shouted. "Come on, let's get this over with. I'm here."

Mike started to laugh. "What makes you think that's where you're going?"

Gibbs pulled his head back and stared at Mike.

"You can't piss off the devil as much as you have and not expected him to be vying for you." Mike chuckled and pointed upward. "They're up there right now each holding their cards, making bets on whose hand is better." Mike's eyes narrowed. "So drop the cocky attitude and think about this all before you go wishing for death."

Gibbs swallowed hard.

"There's so much you don't know Probie." Mike sighed. "Between dwelling in your own damn pain and hiding all the feelings you have, you've made yourself oblivious to so many things that are right in front of you."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Mike narrowed his eyes and cocked his head. "Don't make me head slap you again."

Letting his shoulders lower slightly, Gibbs stared back at Mike.

Mike rubbed his forehead, he took a deep breath. "You're becoming a real pain in my afterlife, one I want to get rid of. So this is the deal." He cleared his throat. "I'm going to show you and tell you some things you're not gonna wanna hear."

Gibbs went to open his mouth and he received the glare with a pointed finger.

"And you are going to keep your pie hole shut unless you have something productive to say or I ask you a question." Mike growled. "Because if you don't I'm going to head upstairs and remind those two of everything I know about you, good and bad, then let the chips fall where they may. Understood?"

There was a moment's hesitation but Gibbs finally nodded.

"Good." Mike nodded. "And after we're done if you still wanna die." He smiled. "I'll walk you happily into the light." The smile faded. "But if you decide life is worth living and you go back." He poked Gibbs in the chest. "I don't wanna see you back here until it's actually time for you to be here." He took a step back. "Follow me."

Gibbs followed and they suddenly emerged into a chaotic scene. There was a helicopter landing in some desert just outside a bustling city. An ambulance was speeding towards it stopping at a safe distance as the helicopter touched down. The back doors of the ambulance whooshed open and two men bound out with a body on a stretcher. They started towards the helicopter as a car raced into the picture and slammed on the breaks as it pulled up beside the ambulance.

Gibbs felt his heart stop as he saw the familiar man run towards the helicopter. Tony was covered in blood yet there were no wounds. He didn't need to hear the words to know Tony was arguing with the paramedic about wanting to go with them. It went on for only a moment until Tony pulled out his gun and held it, handle out to the other man. Gibbs knew that move all too well, he'd taught Tony that one. The move that said the only way you can stop me from going is if you shoot me. The paramedic, finally relented and let Tony into the helicopter.

"He's more like you than either one of you wants to admit." Mike glanced at Gibbs out of the corner of his eye waiting to see if the man would speak. He snickered to himself when Gibbs clenched his jaw _. Oh we are just getting started._ "He's stubborn, cocky, and can't follow orders." He paused then chuckled. "And he's dedicated, loyal, and trustworthy and would do anything for his team."

No one had to tell Gibbs any of that. He knew the kind of man Tony was and it was the reason Gibbs had brought him to NCIS and the reason Tony was the best agent Gibbs had ever worked with. Tony would keep the team together after all this, would be the rock that they all needed, and together they would all deal with his death as a family.

"He won't be the rock you think he'll be." Mike looked at Gibbs and saw the question in his eyes. "But we'll get back to that."

The scene before Gibbs' eyes suddenly faded and they were standing in a hospital room. Gibbs saw himself in the bed, the gauze and dressing wrapped tightly around his chest and his leg hanging from a sling. The heart monitor attached to him beeped steadily. Beside the bed sat Tony still wearing the blood soaked clothing, the younger man was looking at Gibbs with a pained expression on his face.

"He hasn't left your side in almost two days, hell I don't even think he's went to the bathroom." Mike chuckled. "I did say he was dedicated." He watched the same pained expression slowly cover Gibbs' face. "He's been through this a few times with you. Yet he's still here, right by your side."

"He's always there." Gibbs whispered. Tony had always been there, was always the first to his side and the last to leave.

"You've had a longer relationship with DiNozzo, than all your ex-wives put together." Mike smirked. "Kinda says something about the man doesn't it?"

Gibbs only response was a slight nod as he continued to stare at the scene before him.

Tony ran his hands down his face and leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees. "Fight, don't let it end like this."

Mike looked over at Gibbs. "He doesn't take it well when you give up."

Gibbs glared at Mike. When he saw movement before him, Gibbs turned back to the scene and saw Tony lean over and whisper something to the Gibbs in the bed, then squeeze Gibbs' hand. When Tony drew back his eyes were filled with tears. He slumped back down in the chair and dropped his head back. The scene went black then illuminated with light as the morning sunlight filled the room. Tony had pulled the chair closer to the bed and was asleep leaning with his head on the bed. The room suddenly exploded with the sound of monitors going off and Tony jumped up as nurses and doctors ran into the room. The heart monitor had flat lined. The doctor called for a crash cart and he pushed Tony towards the door. Again, Tony argued with the men staying in the room but out of the way.

The team of nurses and doctors worked on the lifeless body in the bed. The paddles were charged and the body in the bed jumped, then settled, the line still flat across the screen. Recharge, a shout of clear and the body in the bed jumped again, the same result. Another recharge, clear, the body jumped, again nothing. The doctor put the paddles back on the cart and looked up at the clock.

The next part of the scene unfolded in silent slow motion.

Tony opened his mouth and screamed, he lunged towards the lifeless body only to have two people step into his path and hold him back. He tried to push past them, another nurse joined the wall of people. Another scream of the lifeless man's name as he tried to lunge again. The words "he's gone" echoed through the room from the doctor. Tony suddenly looked directly at the doctor that was holding him back. The words hit Tony like a fist to the chest. The air rushed from his lungs as all the fight left Tony's body and he collapsed in the arms of the people around him. The tears streamed down Tony's face as he crumbled to the floor taking one of the nurses with him. She cradled him in her arms as he broke down sobbing and babbling unintelligible words.

The tears started to pool in Gibbs' eyes and he took a deep breath to halt them from falling. A question nagged at him and he heard the answer without asking.

"They took you to the Landstuhl hospital in Germany, Vance and McGee were on the way when you died."

Gibbs ran his hands down his face.

"The good news is Joanna, the local CIA and NCIS agents caught Daniel Budd, and with all the evidence they send Abby, she linked everything to him." Mike looked at the scene before them, Tony still being held by the nurse. He waved his hand and the scene disappeared. Another wave of his hand and they were standing in the bullpen. The familiar desks were there, McGee and Bishop were both sitting at their desks, at Tony's desk sat a young blond haired blue eyes man that barely looked old enough to shave.

Gibbs heard the familiar ding of the elevator and looked over as Tony stepped out holding a coffee and walked towards the bullpen.

Tony sat down at Gibbs old desk. Tapping a few keys on the keyboard he pulled up his e-mail and started to read through them.

"Abby was looking for you." McGee said.

"Um hum." Tony mumbled still reading his e-mails.

"She's worried about you." McGee saw Tony look over at him. "We're all worried about you."

"I'm fine." Tony shrugged. "It was bound to happen, I should have known better."

"Boss…Tony." McGee sighed.

"It's been over for months, hell we haven't lived together for over eight months, this was just the legal end to it all." Tony went back to his email.

Gibbs looked at Mike.

"He married Zoe, a month after you died and well, it didn't last long." Mike paused. "She couldn't live with a ghost."

Gibbs gave Mike a puzzled look.

Mike chuckled. "You really are clueless Probie." He waved his hand again and they were standing in Tony's apartment. There were empty carry out containers scattered across the coffee table and across the kitchen counters. There was a pile of dirty clothes just outside the bed door and boxes stacked in one corner of the room.

Gibbs brow furrowed as his eyes scanned the apartment.

"I told you he wasn't the rock you thought he would be." Mike reminded Gibbs.

Gibbs heard the key in the door, it opened and Tony stepped into the apartment.

Tony pushed the door closed, kicked off his shoes, and walked over to the bar. Grabbing a glass and a bottle of Bourbon he made his way to the couch and dropped down onto the middle cushion. He poured himself a glass of Bourbon, downed it in one gulp and poured another leaving it sit on the coffee table. Reaching into his breast pocket he pulled out a folded photograph and just stared at it.

"I hate you, more and more every day." Tony hissed angrily at the photography. Then the anger slowly faded and he sighed. "But I miss you more than anything or anyone." He shook his head. "Why did you leave? Why didn't you fight?" He picked up the glass of Bourbon and emptied it. "It wasn't supposed to end like this." He tossed the picture down on the coffee table and refilled his glass.

Gibbs looked down at the picture and his stomach knotted. It was a picture of the two of them at some NCIS function. They were both smiling happily, a rare occurrence, especially on his part.

"One of the few times I saw you smile was when Tony was around." Mike knew the emotions and thoughts running through Gibbs' mind.

A small smirk curled on the corner of Gibbs' lips. "Tony has this uncanny ability to make people smile…including me."

"He makes you laugh too."

Gibbs nodded. "Yes he does."

Mike grinned. "And he can annoy the hell out of you."

"Yes he can." Gibbs groaned. "The damn lack of focus sometimes, the constant movie references, practical jokes and-"

"And you wouldn't change a thing about him."

Gibbs looked at Mike and shook his head. "No, I wouldn't."

"He drives you crazy, but good crazy." Mike winked and Gibbs nodded. "And all of that good and bad make him who he is…" He paused. "The man you've loved silently for years."

Gibbs jaw clenched as he glared at mike. "Don't!"

Mike glared back. "You don't make the rules here, this is my house, my rules and I told you, you weren't gonna like what I had to say and show you."

"I don't wanna hear this."

"To bad because you need to hear it." Mike snapped. "You've been in love with him since the beginning and it's just gotten stronger through the years."

"Don't mistake lust for love." Gibbs snapped back.

Mike's eyebrows went up and his head went back. "Is that what you tell yourself? That if you just got to screw Tony once, you'd get it out of your system?" He started laughing. "You're deeper in denial than I thought." He pointed at the scene before them directly at Tony. "You could fuck him once and walk away?"

Gibbs blue eyes stared at Tony for a moment then looked back at Mike, but didn't say a word.

"The way your heart stopped when he almost died from the plague, the jealousy that overwhelms you every time he regales you with his latest conquest, that feeling of desire you get when he looks at you just a little too long, the way your body ignites with even the slightest touch of his hand, all those nights you stood there in the living room watching him sleep on the couch, that's not lust. That's love and denying it doesn't make it go away!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Gibbs screamed. "He doesn't love me." He rubbed his forehead as he tried to reign in his emotions. When he spoke again his voice was calm and controlled, even though it held a hint of sadness. "My feels are irrelevant. Tony doesn't love me, end of story."

Mike took a step towards Gibbs. His eyes narrowed. "You really think that all the pain and heartache Tony's feeling right now is just because he lost a friend and mentor." Mike looked over at Tony then back at Gibbs. "Zoe left him because she was tired of trying to compete with the ghost of a man Tony loved." His eyebrow went up. "Sound familiar?" Mike saw the anger swell, knew what was coming and let it happen. Gibbs fist landed square on his jaw.

Taking a step back, Gibbs looked at Mike.

"Can't hurt a dead man Probie." The scene before them disappeared and they were back in the hospital scene. "You need proof."

Gibbs glared at Mike.

"Take a listen to what Tony whispered to you in that hospital bed." Mike turned and stared back at the hospital scene.

Tony leaned down and whispered in Gibbs' ear.

"Don't leave me. I have so much I need to tell you." Tony paused and squeezed Gibbs' hand. "I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs and you don't have to love me back, but I want the chance to tell you."

Mike heard the sharp intake of breath from the man next to him as the words left Tony's lips. "You think you're scared of loving him, Tony's even more terrified of loving you."

Gibbs gaze drifted back to Mike.

"You're the only person that has always been there for him, the one constant in his life, the person that accepts him flaws and all. You never judge and that was completely foreign to him before coming to NCIS."

Running his hands through his hair, Gibbs shook his head. "No." He pointed at Mike. "You're doing this to get me to go back."

"No, I'm doing this to show you what you're miss out on every day by denying what you feel." Mike barked.

Turning towards the scene before him, Gibbs stared at the younger man. "I can't believe-"

"Don't make me show you what he does alone at night in his bed while he calls out your name."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up as he turned to Mike.

"I really don't wanna see that, knowing about it is bad enough." A wide grin spread across Mike's face. "Want me to show you while I turn around and put my fingers in my ears?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Don't really want to see that with you here either. I'd rather experience that in person alone with Tony."

Mike cocked his head. "That implies you wanna be around to experience it."

Looking back at the image of Tony, Gibbs sighed. "He deserves better than me."

"He doesn't want better, he wants you." Mike slapped Gibbs on the shoulder.

"What if I screw it up?"

Mike shrugged. "That's always a possibility."

"Show me what happens."

"Can't do that Probie."

"Why not?"

"Because that future doesn't exist." Mike touched the wound on Gibbs' chest. "Dead remember, any future you might have had with Tony was erased when you gave up and took the long sleep."

"He's probably better without me."

They were suddenly back in Tony's apartment. The younger man was passed out on the couch, the Bourbon bottle now empty.

"Do you really think being divorced from a woman he never really loved, being alone the rest of his life and drinking himself into a stupor every night is better than being with the man he loves?"

"I don't know what to say to him, how to tell him." Gibbs sighed. "I suck at all that talking."

"Maybe you won't have to." Mike smirked. "Maybe you'll wake up and he'll kiss you and tell you he loves you. The fear of loss can make even the strongest of men crumble."

Gibbs chuckled. "Somehow I don't see it being that easy for the two of us."

"Yeah, you're both stubborn mules." Mike snickered.

"Yes we are." Gibbs gazed at Tony then took a deep breath and blew it out. "Maybe we deserve a chance."

"There's no maybe." The woman answered

The familiar voice made, Gibbs spin around his entire demeanor softened.

She shook her head. "You look like hell." A smile played across her lips.

"You look beautiful." Gibbs sighed. She looked as beautiful as the day he met her on that train platform.

"You have so much life to live, so much love to give and receive." She touched his cheek. "Don't give that up without a fight."

"Sometimes I just want-"

She pressed a finger to his lips and shook her head. "What you want, what you need is sitting next to your hospital bed praying to every deity that will listen, that you wake up and come back to him."

"I miss you, both of you."

"I know." She smiled. "And you can still miss us and love us, even as you love him. Your heart is big enough for the three of us, even more." She put her palm on his chest over his heart. "He's your future, I'm your past. He loves you so much that when you realize the full extent of that love," She patted his chest. "It will heal all those old wounds and put back all the pieces of your broken heart."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Woman's intuition and I can see the love between you." Her smiled widen. "Those times I visited you, told you to move on, those were all about him."

"What if I go back and I can't admit it or accept it?" His voice cracked as he spoke. "What if I go back and the fear sets in again, like it always does when I think about telling him?"

Leaning in she kissed his cheek. "You can't live in what ifs and you're forgetting about one thing."

His brow furrowed.

She glanced passed Gibbs towards the scene and Tony sitting by the hospital bed.

Gibbs turned around and looked at Tony.

"He's almost lost you too many times…and this time when you come back he's not giving you up without a fight."

Gibbs was about to turn back around and stopped, knowing in his heart she was already gone. He stood there just letting the scene play out before him in silence. Finally, he looked up. "Send me back damn it!"

The scene evaporated and he was jerked through the blackness and suddenly dropped somewhere. Gibbs took a deep breath and the pain in his chest shot through the rest of his body causing him to tremble in agony. His eyes shot open, the bright light causing his eyes to hurt and he slammed them shut again. "Fuck." He coughed out as his dry throat ached as he spoke.

"Gibbs." Tony said the name like a prayer. The hand instantly grabbed his and squeezed hard. Tony looked down at their now joined hands then yelled. "Get a doctor in here."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Last Chance, Chapter 2

Slash/Mature. Don't like, Don't read.

Summary: Takes place at the end of Neverland. This is Gibbs last chance to make everything right.

This has not be proofed, other than by me, all mistakes are mine.

 **##########**

"It's okay." Tony said trying to reassure Gibbs and himself that the statement was true. A doctor and nurse rushed into the room. The hand clutching Tony's tightened as Gibbs' eyes locked on his. The look said everything…. _don't let go_.

"Sir, can I have you step back." The nurse asked politely as she tried to get passed Tony to Gibbs.

Tony shook his head, his eyes still focused on Gibbs. "No, I'm staying right here." He gave Gibbs' hand a squeeze.

The nurse looked down at their joined hands, then touched Tony's shoulder and gave a soft smile. "It's okay." She patted the bed by Gibbs' leg. "Sit there for me."

Tony sat on the edge of the bed, their joined hands against his chest.

"Can you tell me your name?" The doctor asked as he shined a light in Gibbs' eyes checking the pupil response.

"Gibbs."

"Okay and your-"

"Damn it." Gibbs pushed the doctor's hand away as he coughed. "I need a drink."

The nurse grabbed the glass of water on the table next to him and held it up to Gibbs' lips. Raising his head he took a sip, cleared his throat and took another.

"Better?" She asked with a smile.

"No." Gibbs groaned as he dropped his head back down. "I need coffee."

Tony couldn't help it he chuckled.

"I was warned about your attitude." The doctor smirked.

"Well, I've been through this a few times." Gibbs coughed again. Then he glanced at Tony. " _We've_ been through this a few times."

Tony smiled and nodded even though the tears welled in his eyes.

"Hey." Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand again. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Tony cleared his throat swallowing the emotion.

The doctor put the stethoscope to Gibbs' chest and listed. "Sounds good." He dropped the stethoscope around his neck and looked at Gibbs. "Do you remember what-"

"Yeah, I remember." Gibbs answered before the doctor could finish.

"And you remember your personal body guard over here?" The doctor nodded towards Tony.

A half smirk curled on the corner of Gibbs' lips. "Take a lot more than a couple bullets for me to forget Honeybuns."

Tony's eyebrow went up at the use of the odd reference. He glanced over at the doctor whose eyebrow was also raised. "I think you better check him for a concussion."

"So he doesn't usually call you Honeybuns?" The doctor chuckled.

"Definitely not."

"His name is Anthony D. DiNozzo." Gibbs said smiling at Tony. "The D stands for D-" Tony's free hand came down and covered Gibbs' mouth.

"He's fine." Tony scoffed as he glared at Gibbs. He could feel the slight smile against his palm and he slowly took his hand away from Gibbs' mouth.

"You were damn lucky the bullet just missed your heart." The doctor started to explain.

"I really don't wanna hear the details, doc." Gibbs sighed. "Just how long am I gonna be here and what do I have to do to get better."

"You'll be here another few days, so we can make sure everything looks okay. Then you'll be transferred to the States." The doctor tipped his chin towards Gibbs' leg. "You'll need extensive physical therapy for the leg."

"Okay."

"And you'll need to rest, heal, something I know you're not good at." The doctor smirked. "I've read your history."

"Yeah well, don't believe everything you read." Gibbs balked.

"He'll rest, even if I have to tie him to the damn bed." Tony glared at Gibbs.

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "Not sure rest is what I'd get if you tie me to the bed."

Again, Tony's eyebrow went up at the odd innuendo.

Sensing something was going on between the two men, the doctor cleared his throat. "I'll go order a few test and if everything comes back okay we'll get you some food."

"Thanks." Gibbs nodded.

With a nod in return, the doctor left the room.

Gibbs' eyes skimmed down Tony's form, then he smirked. "You look like hell."

Tony's brow furrowed as he looked at Gibbs. "You seem surprisingly refreshed and jovial for a man that just about died…again." He cocked his head. "And the jovial part is freakin me out a little bit."

"Are McGee and Vance here already?" Gibbs asked ignoring the comment.

"Um…" Tony looked at Gibbs confused. "No, they're still working with child services to interview all the kids involved."

"They're still in D.C.?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded. He watched as Gibbs seemed to be processing the information.

Maybe it was just a dream. Maybe there was no truth to any of it, just something his mind created. Fear and worry kicked in and Gibbs slowly slipped his hand from Tony's and rubbed his forehead. "I was out for two days right?"

Tony nodded again.

"We caught Daniel Budd?"

"We did, with the help of local NCIS and CIA." Sensing the mood change, Tony slid off the bed and down onto the chair next to the bed. "Found where he was hold up, sent everything back to Abby. Rounded up the kids, got them back to the states. With everything we found, he's going to prison for a long time."

"Good." Gibbs closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"The pain okay?" Tony asked the worry seeping back into his voice.

"Yeah." Gibbs took a deep breath then opened his eyes and looked at Tony. "You need to take a break, go get cleaned up…I'm okay."

Tony stared into the steel blue eyes as if searching for a lie in the words.

"Really, I'll be okay." Gibbs needed to be alone needed to think and regroup. When Tony didn't speak or move Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "Don't make me order you."

A subdued smile played across Tony's face comforted by the very Gibbs statement, yet there was still concern and fear in his eyes.

"I'll be fine." Gibbs sighed. "They'll run the tests while you're gone and by the time you get back I'll probably be sitting her eating crappy German hospital food."

Another subdued smile as Tony nodded. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

Tony stood up and walked towards the door, he paused and smiled back at Gibbs. "I'll try and sneak you a coffee in when I come back."

"Make it a double." Gibbs smirked.

Tony nodded and disappeared out the door.

Once the door shut behind Tony, Gibbs closed his eyes again. This wasn't right, there were too many details that weren't right. Maybe it wasn't a near death experience, but just a dream. A dream he had conjured up with hopeful thoughts as he lay there bleeding out. And what the hell was he thinking with that Honeybuns and the bed comment. Not like he was in any condition to make good on any sexual innuendos. _Jesus, get a grip old man._ Opening his eyes, he stared up at the ceiling tiles. If Tony was half as smart as Gibbs knew he was, the man would walk, no run away from any kind of relationship with him. Why would a young vibrant man like Tony want an old, battle scarred, train wreck when it came to relationships man like him?

"I love you Tony." Gibbs said the words out loud needing to hear them to convince himself he was making the right choice. "But I love you enough to keep my mouth shut and not put you through all the crap that comes with loving me. No matter what some ghost tells me." He closed his eyes, his mind resolved to the fact that yet again, he was going to ignore all the evidence and continue to deny himself the man he loved.

Tony's hand stayed on the half open door making sure it closed silently. Taking a few steps down the hall, he saw a chair and dropped down into it. _Gibbs loved him._ He stared at the coffee cup in his hand and realized it was shaking….no he was shaking. Sitting the cup on the floor next to the chair, Tony took a couple slow steady breathes. _Gibbs loved him._ How had he missed that? He knew exactly how he missed it, he missed it because he spent all his time trying to hide his own feelings from Gibbs. Hiding his feelings had just become part of who he was, he'd been doing it for so long it was like breathing. And now to find out Gibbs felt the same way…god it was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. Yet Gibbs didn't want to tell him. What the hell had happened, something with a ghost? Gibbs was haunted by so many ghosts, that any one of them could have visited Gibbs. Had a ghost told Gibbs how Tony really felt? The way Gibbs wouldn't let go of his hand, the Honeybuns comment and the comeback about being tied to the bed. Maybe Gibbs was originally going to tell him or maybe Gibbs was testing the waters, just to make sure.

He ran his hands through his hair then down his face. Then he looked up towards the ceiling. "I don't know which one of you talked to him, but he still hasn't gotten it through that thick skull of his." Tony sighed. "So help me out here, because if I'm going to take this risk I can't lose him."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Last Chance, Chapter 3

Slash/Mature. Don't like, Don't read.

Summary: Takes place at the end of Neverland. This is Gibbs last chance to make everything right.

This has not be proofed, other than by me, all mistakes are mine.

 **##########**

Gibbs glanced at the clock on the wall, three hours, that's how long Tony had been gone. He'd already had every part of his body scanned, prodded, and poked. Plus they'd brought food, or what passed as food, most of it still sat untouched on the tray table in front of him. Now he was just sitting there thinking, thinking about all the things he shouldn't be thinking about. God he wanted out of this bed. He heard the slight sound of the door open and his eyes were instantly drawn to the younger man and the cup he held in his hand.

"That better be for me." Gibbs groaned.

"It is." Tony smiled as he sat the cup down on the tray table in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs snatched it up and took a long switch. He sighed deeply then glanced at Tony. "It's decaf."

"How can you possible know that?" Tony chuckled as he stood by the bed.

"I just do."

"Well doctor's orders." Tony grinned. "You can have coffee but it has to be decaf."

"Guess it's better than nothing." Gibbs said as he took another long sip. His eyes skimmed over Tony. "You look better."

"Yeah, shower, clean clothes, couple cups of coffee."

Gibbs gaze dropped to the coffee cup as the thought of wanting to taste the actual caffeinated coffee from Tony's lips and mouth wormed its way into his mind.

"You look better too, sitting up, they took your leg out of the sling and," Tony glanced at the tray of half-eaten food. "You picked at some food."

"Not exactly steak is it?"

"No." Tony snickered. "But you'll be able to have that soon enough."

Gibbs just grunted.

"Tests all done?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry it took me so long, I made some calls." Tony paused a moment then sat down on the edge of the bed. "Everyone sends their love and can't wait for you to get home."

Gibbs just nodded. He dropped his head back. "God I want out of this bed."

"Not gonna happen."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "You gonna stop me?"

Tony mirrored Gibbs' glare. "Don't make me tie you to the bed and not in the sexy kinky way, but the way were you think they're coming to put a strait jacket on you." An ornery smirk curled on the corner of Tony's lips and he watched as Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "Hey you're not the only one that gets to make smartass comments."

Swallowing hard, Gibbs changed the subject before his mind could mentally picture the scenario. "What did Vance have to say?"

 _Okay so that didn't get a reaction._ Tony smiled. "We get SecNav's jet for the ride back home."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Great."

"Oh come on." Tony swatted Gibbs' leg. "The jet is amazing!"

"Yeah." Gibbs said sarcastically.

"I know all that bouncing and shaking of a military transports puts you into some coma like induced sleep, but your battered body will thank you for the smooth ride."

"My battered body needs normalcy to heal."

"No, your body needs rest and relaxation to heal." Tony squared his shoulders. "And that's what you're going to do and I have at least six people back at NCIS that will help me make sure that happens. Whether you like it or not."

"Is that so, Agent DiNozzo?" Gibbs glared at Tony the boss look and voice firmly in place.

"Yes it is, Agent Gibbs." Tony stood his ground. "And you don't get to pull rank on this…actually you can't pull rank because the Director made me acting Team Lead when you were shot."

"So you're pulling rank?"

"No." Tony relaxed his shoulders and his eyes softened. "I'm caring about my friend and trying to make him understand, yet again, that he could have died and he needs to take some time to heal."

Gibbs saw the concern and worry in Tony's eyes, heard it in the younger man's voice. _Damn Tony and those sad green eyes._ Gibbs hated when the sparkle left the younger man's eyes, especially when he caused it. It took a moment, but Gibbs nodded. "Okay."

Tony drew his head back, surprised by the acceptance when he expected an argument. He nodded. "Good."

"You're sitting up, that's good."

Both men turned at the sound of the voice, the doctor smile as he looked at Gibbs.

"Yeah, when the hell can I get out of here?"

The doctor chuckled. "Tomorrow you can head back to the States."

"Good." Gibbs sighed with relief.

"The tests all look good, everything is healing nicely, and I know you have your own person care team at home." The doctor smirked.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "You talked to Ducky?"

"Every day." The doctor stuck his hands in his coat pockets. "He has all the reports and I'll send over all the results from today."

"Thanks."

"A nurse will be in shortly to clean and redress the wounds. Then Ducky said he'd make sure to keep up on everything back home."

Gibbs nodded.

"And." The doctor looked at Tony. "Tony has assured me he and the rest of your team will make sure you rest and recover."

Another nod.

"What, no argument?" The doctor looked surprised.

"No" Gibbs shook his head and glanced at Tony.

"We've already had this discussion." Tony looked from Gibbs to the doctor. "He'll rest. I'll personally make sure of it."

"Good." The doctor nodded. "Then I'll be in tomorrow morning to check on you and by late afternoon you should be on your way home."

"Thank you again, doc." Gibbs said.

"You're welcome."

As the doctor left, Gibbs rested his head back on the bed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I should um, leave and let you get some sleep." Tony slipped off the bed and felt the hand on his wrist. Steel blue eyes locked on his.

"Thank you-" Gibbs' thumb involuntarily brushed across Tony's pulse. "For everything…for being here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Tony felt his heart flutter and then Gibbs' touch slipped away.

"I'll go call Vance let him know the latest, try and get some sleep." Tony smiled.

Gibbs nodded as he closed his eyes. He waited for the sound of the room door closing behind Tony, then he opened his eyes and took a deep breath. If he slept now all he would do was dream of Tony of all the impossibilities. He pressed the button on his bed for the nurse and a few seconds later she appeared.

"Any chance my personal effects are here?" He asked as she strolled in.

"Something in particular?"

"My cell phone."

She opened the top draw of the stand by his bed and pulled out the cell phone. She smiled as she handed it to him. "Tony said you would ask for it at some point."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. If you need anything else let me know." She said as she turned to leave.

Gibbs scanned through his contacts then picked the number. It only took two rings and he heard the voice on the other end. "I need a favor."

 **##########**

Gibbs leaned forward, the chest wrap had been removed, the wound still covered by a large square patch. He sighed and closed his eyes as the nurse wiped the warm cloth across his bare back. They had already changed the leg dressing and were getting to the chest.

"We'll get your back cleaned up, then I'll removed the bandage from the wound and clean up your chest."

Gibbs nodded.

She finished up his back then grabbed a dry towel and rubbed it over his back. "Go ahead and lean back."

Gently he leaned back against the bed.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded and took a couple slow deep breaths as she gently removed the dressing from the wound.

"It looks good." She smiled at him.

Gibbs glanced down at the wound then looked away. It was just another scar to remind him of another mistake.

"Oh, I should-" Tony paused as he stepped into the room. His eyes suddenly settled on the wound and his heart thumped against his chest. So close, he'd come so close to losing Gibbs again and it was more terrifying every time. It reminded him again of all the time they'd wasted hiding their feelings from each other.

Seeing the scared expression on Tony's face, Gibbs tipped his chin towards the chair. "Sit." As much as he didn't like anyone, especially Tony seeing him vulnerable, he knew if he sent Tony away, the younger man would only worry more.

As the nurse picked up the cloth again and touched it to Gibbs' chest, his eyes closed. She cleaned his chest then gently cleaned around the wound. The touch of the cloth disappeared and he knew she was getting ready to clean the wound. Taking a deep breath Gibbs let his mind wander, distracting himself to avoid any pain he may feel. His thoughts immediately drifted to Tony, thoughts of the way Tony smiled, the way he smelled, the sound of his laughter, the comforting feel of their joined hands yesterday. Tony was one of the few people that could always make Gibbs feel safe. That was something very few people could do.

"All done."

The sound of the voice pulled him from his thoughts and Gibbs opened his eyes and looked down at his chest. The wound had been cleaned and redressed. He glanced over at Tony.

"What were you thinking about?" Tony asked having watched the way Gibbs' body seemed to relax and calm.

"Home, the basement." Gibbs answered then looked back at the nurse praying Tony didn't pick up on the lie.

The nurse grabbed the fresh gown she's brought and held it up. Gibbs rolled his eyes but put out his arms and let her slip the gown on him. He leaned forward slightly and she tied it at his neck. "Is that going to be good for now?"

"Yeah." Gibbs said as he tucked the gown under the blanket.

"I'll be back later to check on you. If you need anything just call." The nurse smiled, then looked at Tony. "You staying tonight?"

A no and yes rang up in unison. Gibbs' "no" made the other two people turn and look at him.

"I'll let you two work that out." She suppressed a laugh as she headed out the door.

"Vance?" Gibbs asked changing the subject.

"Jet will be here tomorrow afternoon."

"Good." Gibbs nodded.

"I'm staying." Tony's shoulders were squared and his voice was calm and commanding. "There's the other bed, so you can't say I'll be sleeping in an uncomfortable chair." He knew all the excuses Gibbs would give as to why he shouldn't stay. "I already have extra clothes here, and frankly this place is nicer than the barracks I'd have to sleep in with forty other guys."

"Okay."

"Okay." Tony nodded trying not to show his complete surprise at Gibbs not arguing with him. Suddenly a smirked took over Tony's lips. "Don't like the idea of me sleeping with forty other guys?"

Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"I'll take a hospital bed over a barracks cot any day." Tony smiled not expanding on the innuendo. "Plus Nurse Sharon gives me an extra pillow."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"So what do you want to do? Watch some TV although I think most of it's in German." He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He glanced up at the TV on the wall. "I tried to watch something the other night, confusing as hell." He turned back and Gibbs' was sound asleep. Tony smiled to himself. Sleep was exactly what Gibbs needed. Leaning back in the chair, Tony stretched out his legs and ran his hands down his face. He knew what he had to do, knew he had to be the one to admit his feelings, but the fear kept creeping in. The fear that even if he admitted the truth, Gibbs would still deny his own feelings. The fear that Gibbs would push him away or that it would ruin their friendship. Tony shook his head, no he had to do this. They'd get back to the states, settle in at Gibbs place, then he'd tell Gibbs everything. They'd be stuck in the house together for a few days and Gibbs wouldn't be able to run away, he'd have to listen. Slowly standing up, Tony stared down at the older man in the bed. He'd come to close to losing Gibbs again to remain silent.

 **###########**

The sound of muffled voices caused Tony's eyes to pop open and he sat up in bed, his heart and mind automatically assuming the worse. When his eyes settled on the scene before him the fear faded and he smiled. "Wow look at you." Tony swung his legs over the side of the bed. Gibbs was up and standing with a cane. The nurse standing beside him.

"He refused to use the walker." She rolled her eyes.

Tony laughed. "That doesn't surprise me."

Gibbs took a few wobbly steps and stopped.

"That's good, it's going to take some time." She said as Gibbs took a few more steps. "PT will come in a couple times a week to help get that leg stronger for you."

Taking a couple more steps, Gibbs wobbled again and Tony jumped up from the bed as if he come to the older man's rescue. Gibbs glared at the younger man as he stabilized himself.

The nurse gave Tony a reassuring smile. "Let's turn around and go back to the bed." She stayed by Gibbs side her hand at Gibbs' elbow ready to offer assistance if needed.

Slowly, Gibbs took a few steps, paused then took a few more, stopping and starting until he reached the bed again and sat down on the edge.

"Good." She smiled as she leaned the cane against the side of the bed. "Now just because you're not attached to anything and you have the cane doesn't mean you can just get up and wander around, understood?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious" She glared at him and he finally nodded.

"She's good." Tony smirked at Gibbs.

"He's not my first stubborn patient." The nurse scoffed as she helped Gibbs settle back into the bed. "He's a typical Marine." She rolled her eyes.

Tony chuckled. "That he is, stubborn and pig headed."

"The doctor will be in shortly and hopefully you can get the hell out of here." She grinned at Gibbs, knowing leaving was the only thing on the man's mind.

"Good." Gibbs sighed as he laid back.

"I'll go get some breakfast sent up to you two." She gave Tony a wink as she left.

"Thanks Sharon." Tony winked back. "You look well rested."

"Yeah." Gibbs pulled the sheet up to his chest.

"Your clothes are in the cabinet." Tony nodded towards a large cabinet by the bed. "We'll check with Nurse Sharon when she comes back about getting you dressed."

Gibb nodded.

"You okay." Tony saw the pensiveness in Gibbs' face.

"Yeah." Gibbs ran his hand down his face. "Just ready to get out of here." Truth was he was ready to get away from Tony. Having the younger man around constantly just made the feelings stronger and the denial harder. Plus he still had to deal with an eight hour flight home stuck in a confined space with the younger man.

"By tonight you'll be in your own bed or the couch."

"I can't wait." Gibbs heard the loud buzzing from the phone on the bed next to Tony.

"It's Vance." Tony answered the phone. "DiNozzo. Yeah, he's more than ready to be out of here." Tony grinned at Gibbs. "Okay. Doctor is going in any time now." A pause. "I'll call as soon as we know." Another quick okay and Tony dropped the phone down on the bed next to him. "Jet will be here in an hour."

Gibbs pushed the nurse button on the bed. "Then get the damn doctor in here."

 **#########**

Gibbs slide back against the arm of the couch and gently used both hands to lift his leg onto the cushion. For once he actually agreed with Tony, the jet was a much better option than a military transport. Just the short trip from the hospital, to the hummer, to the jet and every inch of his body ached. His leg was throbbing and his head was repeating the rhythm.

"You okay?" Tony saw the weary look on Gibbs' face.

"Fine." Gibbs took a deep breath and swallowed the pain. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Co-pilot." Tony said as he dropped down in the chair across from the couch.

"That would be me." A woman stepped onto the jet in army dress uniform carrying a medical bag. "Lieutenant Kelly Paul." She saluted Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded.

"Sorry I'm late, hit a head wind flying in then had to double check my pack."

Tony's brow furrowed at the bag.

"I'm a medic as well as a pilot." She smiled and glanced at Gibbs. "They wanted to make sure medical personal was on board should Agent Gibbs need anything."

Tony grinned at Gibbs. "You do always get the royal treatment from the military."

"We might all wear a different uniform, but we all support each other."

"Yes we do."

"Okay." She placed the bag at the end of the couch. "Let's get this show on the road. I'm sure you're ready to get home." She smirked at Gibbs.

"That I am Lieutenant."

"Well just sit back and enjoy the ride, weather permitting it will be a smooth one for you." She paused and gave Gibbs a serious look. "If you need anything, just send this one-" She tipped her head sideways towards Tony. "To get me."

"Thanks." Gibbs smirked as she turned and disappeared into the cockpit.

"What the hell am I?" Tony balked. "Chopped liver!"

Gibbs snickered. "Evidently she's immune to your suave debonair good looks."

That brilliant DiNozzo smile flashed across Tony's face. "I'm glad you at least realize it."

Gibbs swallowed hard.

"Although who can blame her." Tony gazed into blue eyes. "Those steel blue eyes, that silver hair, and that chiseled jaw…hard to resist."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

"See, your laisse fair attitude about it only makes you sexier." Tony smirked seeing Gibbs' eyebrow raised. The jet roared to life and slowly started to taxi down the runway. The captains voice suddenly filling the cabin.

"We are clear for take-off."

"Saved by the take off?" Tony said as he sat back and picked up a magazine he'd brought with him.

Gibbs turned and stared out the window beside him. What exactly was going on? Tony was always joking about Gibbs blue eyes and silver hair, but the joking seemed almost serious lately. Gibbs mentally head slapped himself. It was just Tony being Tony, and it's your own fault. You started it with that damn Honeybuns comment. He glanced at his watch, eight hours and they'd be back in DC. Then a twenty minute drive and he'd be home, without Tony. He'd have some time off, away from the younger man, and he could center himself. By the time he returned to work, his feelings for Tony would be neatly wrapped and buried again. A wave of worry washed over him as the images Mike had shown him flashed through his mind, then the haunting words of warning. He shook his head rattling the visions from his mind. It was just a dream, nothing more…that's what he told himself even as the thoughts wormed there way back into his mind.

 **########**

Tony glanced at his watch, two hours of silence, and he couldn't take it anymore. He tossed down the magazine he'd read through three times and looked over at Gibbs. The older man was still staring out the window. "Who did you see?"

The words pulled Gibbs from his thoughts and he turned towards Tony with a confused expression on his face.

"During your two day sleep. Who did you see?" Tony leaned forward elbows on his knees. "I know you saw someone…the obvious choice would be Shannon." There was no response. "I'm not asking you to tell me everything you experienced, but can you at least tell me who?"

Gibbs took a slow deep breath, then let it out. "Mike."

"And he told you things, things you thought were true." Tony searched the steel blue eyes for any clue as to what happened. "You thought Vance and McGee were on their way to Germany?"

Gibbs nodded.

"He was wrong about that." Tony paused. "So was everything he told you wrong?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't know."

"You see them a lot, all of them." Tony didn't really need confirmation from Gibbs to know he was right. "I saw it when we transported Ned's body, you saw them. I could see it on your face."

"Yeah." There was a sadness in the one word answer.

"Why does it always make you sad?" Tony asked as his voice filled with longing. "I'd give anything to see my mom again, talk to her." Leaning back in the chair, Tony let out a wistful sigh. "I dream about her once in a blue moon, but it's just flash backs of when I was a kid."

Gibbs shook his head. "It's not always hearts and flowers when the past haunts you."

"I think it is what you make it."

Gibbs brow furrowed.

"You've lost people, we all have. Kate, Jenny, Paula, Mike, Diane, Ned. You lost them, but so did everyone else." Tony rubbed his head. "You're not the only one that hurts because they're gone. You just let yourself dwell in the sadness of it, where most of us choice to remember the happiness they brought to our lives and the good they did. They all knew the risks and took them willingly."

"I don't-" Gibbs balked.

"Yes you do." Tony ran his hands down his face. "None of them blame you, I guarantee you the only reason you're still around is because of those people watching over you."

Gibbs gaze faltered.

"Shannon and Kelly, I know they were there that day on the dock, with Maddie." Tony remembered that moment like it was yesterday. "I know the only reason you came back is because they told you to."

Gibbs swallowed the emotion that threatened. He didn't talk about that day, ever, to anyone, especially Tony.

"How many times has Mike saved your ass, both while he was alive and dead?" Tony didn't expect an answer.

"Do you have a point?"

"Yeah." Tony's voice held the same annoyance as Gibbs. "Maybe you better start listening to all the ghosts because I get the feeling they're tired of you not listening to their advice." Tony stood up. "And if you keep ignoring them…the next time you take a bullet or drive a car into the water or get blown up by a bomb…there won't be a next time." Tony felt the bile rise in his throat at the thought. "And then everyone that cares about you has to live with that loss." The next words fell from his lips without his consent. "And I don't think I handle that loss." With that Tony walked to the back of the jet and dropped down into one of the chairs, he swiveled it and stared out the window trying to contain the emotions.

 **##########**

The rest of the flight was spent in relative silence. The few words were Tony's offering something to drink, asking if the older man needed to use the bathroom or a pain pill. Gibbs gave one word answers, yes, no, thanks. When the Captains voice came over the intercom and said they were starting to make their decent, Tony breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't that Tony was trying to upset Gibbs, or piss him off, he just wanted to get through to him. The problem was getting through that thick Marine skull. Sometimes Tony thought the best way through might be a two by four to the back of the head. He spent the rest of the flight trying to figure out how to tell Gibbs the truth when the man clearly didn't see it or didn't want to see it. Well over the next few days Tony would make him see it. They'd get to Gibbs house, settled in, get some food, and rest. Then tomorrow they would get up and talk whether Gibbs wanted to or not. Well, Tony would talk and Gibbs would have to listen. Tony felt the slight bounce as they touched down. Get through tonight he told him, get through tonight and don't talk yourself out of it.

 **##########**

"It's good to be back." Tony said trying to pull Gibbs into a conversation as the car made a right turn.

"It is." Gibbs had never been happier to be back in DC and almost to the house.

"I had McGee drop an overnight bag for me at your place." Tony smiled. "I figured we can get you settled and I can order pizza or Chinese whatever you're in the mood for."

"I…I made plans already." Gibbs steadied his resolve. "I asked a friend to stay with me."

Tony's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Oh, okay." He pulled his shoulders back trying to hide the hurt. "Well, then I'll um get you settled in, grab my bag and head home." Tony felt the vice like grip tighten around his heart.

"You need to get back to work, not play babysitter." Gibbs could see the hurt written on Tony's face even as the younger man tried to hide it. "You're team lead, you need to be there for the team."

Tony nodded not trusting his voice.

The car made the turn into Gibbs drive way and the car had barely stopped when Tony opened the door and jumped out. He opened the right side back passenger door for Gibbs.

Putting the cane down on the ground just outside the car door, Gibbs slide his feet to the ground and slowly stood up. Holding onto the car door he took a couple steps then steadied himself with just the cane.

Closing the door, Tony made his way to Gibbs side, staying close if he was needed. He glanced over at the unfamiliar car in the drive way. The friend had to be Fornell, but Tony had never seen the car, maybe it was new or an FBI car.

Slowly but steadily, Gibbs took small steps towards the porch pausing when he reached the front steps. Taking a hold of the rail he used that and the cane to gradually take each step. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to ignore the pain in his leg as he reached the door.

Tony opened the front door and let Gibbs walk into the house, staying behind the older man and closing the door behind them. As the door closed the familiar figure emerged from the kitchen.

"Are you kidding me!" Tony said as his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. The woman gave him that sultry smile. Tony turned and looked at Gibbs. "You're kidding me right?" He pointed at the woman. "That's the friend staying with you!"

Ignoring Tony's obvious surprise and disapproval, Gibbs made his way to the couch and carefully sat down, grabbing his leg he propped it up on the coffee table.

"Tony." She grinned with a raised eyebrow. "Men paid a lot of money just for me to be caring and nurturing. I've been mommy, nurse, doctor, and therapist all in one night for _a lot_ of men."

Tony stared at her for a minute then jerked his head sideways and looked at Gibbs. "What the hell kinda twilight episode did I just walk into? Holly Snow is staying with you!" He ran his hands down his face when Gibbs didn't respond. He glared over at the woman. He'd never seen her dressed so casually. She was wearing a tight pair of yoga pants with an over-sized sweat shirt that had the collar cut off. All she needed was leg warmers and she'd look just like Jennifer Beal's from the Flash Dance movie.

"Are you doubting my ability to take care of a man?"

Tony rolled his eyes as the damn sultry smile plastered itself on her lips again.

She strolled over and dropped down in the chair next to the couch. "It's not like it's the first time I've stayed here." She glanced at Gibbs, then back at Tony pausing for dramatic effect. "I know the lay of the land."

Tony's eyebrows went up. "Just because you-"

"Enough." Gibbs barked. The word directed at both of them. Tony for his continued comments and her for egging him on. He let the edge leave his voice as he spoke to Tony. "Thank you, for everything."

Tony opened his mouth as if to make another smart ass comment but stopped himself. "You're welcome." He managed to get the words out without gritting his teeth.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. The agent that drove them was standing there trying not to interrupt.

"Agent Gibbs, your bags are by the door."

"Thanks."

"Are you ready Agent DiNozzo?" The agent asked.

Tony glanced back at Holly then Gibbs, before finally letting out a sigh and turning to the agent. "I'll be right there."

The agent nodded and headed out the door.

"He'll be fine Tony." Holly leaned forward slightly. "I'll take good care of him, promise."

Tony rolled his eyes. "If you need anything-"

"I'll call." Gibbs cut Tony off finishing the thought. "Go get some sleep."

Forcing himself to nod, Tony gave Holly a final glare before turning and walking from the room.

She waited until she heard the door close, then looked over at Gibbs and smirked. "You didn't tell him?" She shook her head. "Really Gibbs." She knew the jealousy game all too well, it just seemed beneath Gibbs.

"Don't start." He grumbled as he lifted his leg from the coffee table and gently put it down. "Did Fornell get the spare room set up?"

"Yeah, he came over yesterday and got the bed cleared off and moved most of the boxes into the closet or out into the shed."

"You can have the bed upstairs." Gibbs said as grabbed the cane and stood up.

Holly stood up. "I'll probably just sleep down here."

Gibbs started towards the spare room and she followed. He paused at the door. "I'm fine you don't have to follow me around."

"You're not fine." She glared at him. "And you asked me to help you, and I'm going to."

She was right, he'd called her for help and she was just doing what he'd asked. The truth was he'd love nothing more than to send her home. He didn't want a babysitter, not Tony and not her. At the moment she was just the safer of the two options. "Fine." He glared back at her. "You can help with the shirt, but I'm doing the pants myself."

She pouted. "Party pooper."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Last Chance, Chapter 4

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, Don't read.

 **Summary:** Takes place at the end of Neverland. This is Gibbs last chance to make everything right.

Thank you everyone for all the review and the PM's. Most of all just a big thanks for all the support. Enjoy the chapter and have a wonderful week.

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **##########**

Gibbs adjusted the pillow behind his back and settled against the head board. He took a deep breath as he stared up at the ceiling. The pain had subsided somewhat, the pain pill finally taking the edge off. Unfortunately, he was still wide awake, his mind preoccupied by thoughts he tried to suppress.

"Do you want me to read you a story?"

Gibbs glanced over at the sound of the voice. Holly was leaning against the door frame, beer in hand, her normal smoldering look fixed on him. Being sexy was just part of who she was. "I'd rather have the beer."

"Sorry, not on the Ducky approved beverage list." She strolled to the other side of the bed laid down with her feet on the pillow, so her head was at the foot of the bed, and propped her head in her hand. Smiling at Gibbs, she took a sip of her beer.

Gibbs shook his head. "Maybe I would have been safer with Tony."

"We both know that's not true." She gave him a wink. "And I thought you asked me to stay with you because you enjoyed my company." She paused. "I didn't realize I was a pawn in your game."

His brow furrowed. "What game?"

"Come on Gibbs." She rolled his eyes. "You wanted a reaction from Tony and you got one."

He acted as if he was about to open his mouth and ask what she was talking about, but then he took a deep breath and ran his hands down his face. "I didn't think he'd-I just needed some space."

"Right space." She smirked.

"Go ahead." He snapped. "Say it."

"It's not about space. It's about you hiding the fact that you love Tony." She said it and saw steel blue eyes glared at her.

Gibbs immediately regretted asking her to stay. She knew too much, had walked in on him during a weak moment when too much alcohol, an old picture and the ghostly hauntings had made him sentimental and melancholy. The emotional release had started just minutes before she arrived, but the booze seemed to make it impossible to reign the release back in, at least he blamed it on the booze.

"You almost told him the truth, almost gave it away with your less than sublet comments-" She bit at her bottom lip. "Comments that threw him off, made him start to wonder." She saw his eyes widen slightly, only for a second but she caught the reaction. "Comments about his looks, his place in your life…and the cute little nickname only you and him know about" She shook her head. "Then the subtle sexual innuendo started." Her voice deepened. "Little hints of what you want to do to him…what you want him to do to you." Her eyebrows raised slightly as she giggled seductively. "And there was the touching." She let her fingertip trace seductively up Gibbs' leg as her body followed suit, a moment later sitting on her knees by Gibbs' side. She slipped her hand into his. "You held his hand tighter than you ever have." She squeezed his hand. "Brushed your finger against his pulse." Her thumb whispered across the inside of his wrist feeling the thumping of his pulse. "Your touch is what really gave it away…it made him believe you wanted more, because you never allow yourself to touch him." She let out a needful sigh. "Because you know." Her eyes closed for a moment then slowly opened. "That one touch of his flesh is never enough, will never satisfy you…you will always want more." The steel blue eyes were now only a halo of blue, Gibbs' cheeks were flushed and the fingers of his right hand were fisted into the bed sheet. She pulled her hand away then sat back. "Then it stopped, abruptly, and you pushed him away." She tilted her head slightly as she gazed into his lust filled angry eyes. "And now he's at home, wide awake wondering what he did wrong, what he could have done differently, and if you'll ever let down the walls again."

"I'm not what Tony wants." The words were guttural and spoken through clenched jaw.

She shook her head. "You really believe that, don't you?" It wasn't a question, she was just shocked that a man of Gibbs' intelligence and observation skills didn't see what was right in front of him. "Do you really believe Tony's reaction to me being here was just concern for a friend's well-being?"

Gibbs didn't respond.

"He was angry and jealous. Angry that you pushed him away, dismissed him like some disobedient puppy and jealous because-" She traced a finger down his jawline. "He thinks you'll use me to get over him." The corner of her lips curled into a devilish smirk. "He's lying in bed, right now, contemplating all the ways I could be using my sexual prowess to make you forget _all_ about him."

"I'm not exactly in any condition to be giving in to anyone's sexual prowess." Gibbs balked.

"Really." She leaned towards him. "So if Tony was here right now, telling you how much he wanted you, needed you, had to have you in some way." Her eyes skimmed down to Gibbs' crotch and back up. "You couldn't perform?" She watched as his eyes narrowed and he gave her an angry glare. "That looks says you'd do anything you could to give him exactly what he needed." She shook her head. "He loves you Jethro, whether you want to believe it or not." She shrugged. "But fine, deny it, hide it, wallow in the regret, but eventually he'll get tired of waiting and he'll find someone that will love him, and will admit it. Then where will you be?" She sighed. "Alone with your ghosts."

She sat up and leaned against the head board next to him. "Are you hungry?"

"No." The truths she had spoken made him nauseated, the last thing he wanted was food. "Is that it?"

"Is there something else you need to hear?" She asked looking over at him. "Telling you that you're an ass for treating him this way seems a little redundant."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Is he the reason we never slept together?" She took a sip of her neglected beer. "Or was it my-" Her eyebrow went up. "Experience with men?"

He grabbed the beer from her hand, downed the last of it and put the bottle on the night stand.

"Feel better now?" She asked with a grin.

He glared over at her.

"Glaring at me doesn't change anything." She waited as the glare slowly faded and Gibbs ran his hands down his face as the acceptance of what she'd said sank in.

He dropped his head back against the head board and swallowed hard. "Telling him the truth scares the shit out of me." The words were spoken in a whispered tone.

"You can face down murders, terrorists, psychopaths, sociopaths, and the endless plethora of evil in this world." She smiled. "Honesty about love, that's what scares the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"There's only two outcomes with evil, they win or you win." He let out a long sigh. "Love is never that black and white."

"No, it definitely isn't."

"What if we try and it's wonderful…for a while then I fuck it up, or he decides I'm not what he wants, that I was never what he wanted." Gibbs felt another wave of nausea hit him as the thought burrowed itself into his brain. "Then what? Are we friends again…because I don't think I could go back to just being his friend."

"That's really it isn't it, you think he'll change his mind once you two are together?" It finally made sense to her. Loving Tony was the easy part for Gibbs, losing Tony was what kept him from telling the truth. "You think he'll get tired of you, or bored, or just decide men aren't his thing."

"I'm not exactly the easiest person to love or live with." He shook his head. "And I have no idea if Tony has any experience with men or even thought about it."

"Oh he's thought about it." She snickered. "At least about you."

Gibbs still wasn't convinced that Tony had feelings for him. "Okay, if he has thought about it, with me, then that's a lot to live up to. Tony's sexual fantasies could fuel a small country."

She laughed. "Well if he's never been with a man, he'll have nothing to compare it to, that's a plus in your favor."

"And if he's been with a man before, then what?" That almost scared Gibbs more.

"Then you let him be the teacher." She smirked. "And you enjoy the lessons."

He rolled his eyes.

"What?" Her eyebrow went up. "You've never had anyone tell you and show you what they like?"

"Yeah, but this, this is-" He sighed. "I haven't been the inexperienced one in a long time, it's like being a virgin against."

She leaned forward and smiled at him. "A lot of people would love to have that first experience to do over again." She sighed longingly. "Experiencing that first touch of hands, the first chased kiss, the heavy petting because you wanna take your time. Then the first time you're naked together, just feeling skin against skin." She bit at her bottom lip. "Until one day it all becomes too much and you take each other in a wild frenzy that culminates in slow tender love making."

His eyebrow went up and then he chuckled. "My first time was nothing like that."

She laughed and bumped her shoulder against his. "Well, just think about the fact that it might be your first time with a man, but you have years of experience with sex and love to back it up, something you didn't have your very first time with anyone."

"Yeah." Gibbs rubbed his forehead. He was physically and emotionally exhausted and it was starting to catch up with him.

"Get some sleep." She could sense he had reached the end of his tolerance for discussing his emotions. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then laid down and rolled over on her side facing away from Gibbs.

His brow furrowed. "What was that for?"

She closed her eyes. "For being human, with fears and worries like everyone else." She sighed. "Most people only see the superhuman Gibbs, it's nice to see the real you."

Gently sliding down in the bed, he closed his eyes, ready for sleep to take him.

"I guarantee you, Tony is just as scared and feels exactly the way you do."

 **##########**

Gibbs' eyes shot open and his eyes struggled to adjust to the moonlit room. He sensed something, someone and he glanced over at the woman asleep next to him. Running his hands down his face the discussion from last night washed over him.

"I think Mike was right, you do need to be smacked upside the head with a two by four."

The female voice to his right made Gibbs reach for his gun that was normally on the night stand, but it wasn't there.

"Gun won't do any good anyway…you can't shoot a ghost."

The voice was unfamiliar and in the dimly lit room, the woman could have been anyone.

"Great." Gibbs groaned as he pushed himself up into a seated position. "Now I'm being haunted by people I don't know."

"Well, you've pretty much pissed off all your ghosts. You're lucky anyone came at all." The room was suddenly illuminated and Gibbs was standing by the bed. "In fact they all tried to convince me not to come. Don't go Mauve, he won't listen they said."

"Then why did you come, if I'm such a lost cause."

"I thought since I was an impartial party, at least when it comes to you, I might have better luck."

"I already know what you're going to say." Gibbs scoffed. "I'm being pig headed stubborn, I'm missing out on what could be the love of my life because I'm scared of an outcome I can't truly predict. There are no guarantees with love, but it's worth the risk when the reward is so great." He paused and looked at the woman. "Is that about it?"

"You think too much." She pointed at his head and twirled her finger. "You live inside that head of yours so much that you over think everything." She shook her head. "You practically begged to come back here because you saw what it did to Tony to lose you, yet almost immediately you forgot everything and went right back to letting the fear rule your heart."

His eyes narrowed. "Fears a powerful emotion."

"Yes, it can be, if you let it. You just normally don't allow it to have such power over you."

"Yeah."

"How many people have to tell you he loves you for you to believe it?" She paused as if he might actually answer her. "And don't say you need to hear it from him, because if you had given him the chance he would have already said it to you by now."

Gibbs brow furrowed.

"Wow, I'm starting to think your ex-wife was justified in trying to split your head open with a seven iron." She shook her head and took a deep breath. "Tony heard you in the hospital."

Gibbs looked puzzled at first then his eyes went wide as understanding set in. "He heard me say I love him. He came back in the room."

She nodded.

"That's why he was so upset about Holly being here."

"It's part of the reason." She glanced at the sleeping woman in the bed. "The other reasons where exactly what she said. He was jealous and angry, thinking you wanted someone to distract you."

"So what now you show me Tony sitting at home, angry and sad, drinking himself into a stupor because of me being a bastard."

She slowly shook her head. "I'm not here to show you anything. I just wanted you to have the last piece of the puzzle."

"What no lecture on how Tony's life will be ruined if I don't confess my love for him?" He asked sarcastically. "No, we'll both be unhappy for the rest of our lives because I couldn't let go of the fear."

Again, she shook her head slowly.

"So what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"It no longer matters what you do."

Gibbs' drew his head back confused.

"Tell him, don't tell him, the outcome is the same."

He felt the fear tighten around his heart like a vice. Maybe, the man upstairs had changed his mind and Gibbs was going to die right here right now in a dream and never wake up again. He'd been told it was his last chance and he'd blown it.

"Don't be so dramatic." She rolled her green eyes. "You're not Jimmy Stewart and this isn't It's a Wonderful Life."

There was a flicker of recognition in Gibbs' eyes as the woman spoke.

"The man upstairs, doesn't care if you waste your last chance or not." She took a step towards him. "The outcome is the same because whether you tell Tony or not….eventually he tells you."

Gibbs swallowed the emotion that lodged in his throat.

"You won't know when, it could be days, months….years, but it will happen and the result will be the same as if you had admitted it first."

"And you can't tell me the result."

"I can." She saw his eyes widen. "But I won't." She received the Gibbs glare. "You already know what happens. The only question now is, do you wait for him and possible miss out on years together, or do you embrace the fear and tell him first."

"Why come to me and not Tony?"

She smiled as he asked the question, knowing he would figure out who she was. "He says he's ready to see me but he's not." There was a sadness in her voice as she continued. "He thinks I'll be angry with him, because he was angry at me for dying." She laughed. "It's the childlike rational that he clings to."

"You're as beautiful as he said you were." Gibbs smiled.

She took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Take care of him, as you always have." She smiled. "Whether as his friend or lover. He needs you in his life, either way."

Gibbs nodded.

She glanced over at the woman on the bed, then back at Gibbs. "Have you ever thought about setting her up with Anthony?"

His eyebrow went up. "You're trying to set up your widow from beyond the grave?"

She grinned. "Give him a heart attack is more like it."

Suddenly Gibbs shot upright in bed, his eyes popped opened, then squinted closed as they were assaulted by the first rays of the rising sun.

Holly stirred and reached over touching his arm. "Are you okay?"

He took a deep breath then gently laid back down. "Sort of."

"The ghosts visiting again." She asked her eyes drifting closed.

"Yeah."

"Who was it this time?"

"Mauve."

"Who's Mauve?" She sighed.

"Tony's mother."

Her eyes burst open. "Tony's mother?" She sat up and looked down at him. "And what did Mommy Dearest have to say?"

 **##########**

Gibbs slowly opened his eyes, he glanced down at the empty bed next to him, then over at the clock on the nightstand. A little after nine, he hadn't slept that late in a long time. Running his down his face he stretched and took a deep breath, the aroma of coffee permeating his senses. Sitting up, he tossed back the covers and carefully put his legs over the side of the bed. He must have fallen back to sleep after telling Holly about the dream. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught something towards the end of the bed. He chuckled. Holly had laid out clothes for him. A t-shirt, sweats and a pair of boxers. Leaning down he grabbed the clothes and laid them beside him. Pulling off his t-shirt, he dropped it on the other side of him, then grabbed the cane by the nightstand and slowly stood up. Pushing the sweats off his hips, he let them fall to the floor, then one by one picked his feet up and kicked them aside. He was about to remove his boxers when the ache started in his leg and shot up to his hip. He dropped down on the edge of the edge and closed his eyes as he massaged his thigh just above the wound.

"You have pain pills for a reason."

Gibbs' eyes shot open at the sound of the familiar voice in the door way. His heart thumped against his chest as his blue eyes locked on green.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I called you to see how your night went." Tony leaned against the door frame. "Holly answered, she said you had a rough night."

Gibbs shrugged

"Ghosts again?"

Gibbs nodded. "Tony, I-"

"Don't worry, I'm on my way to work, I didn't come to babysit I was just checking in."

Gibbs shook his head. "That's not what I was going to say."

"Then what were you going to say?"

Gibbs could hear the annoyance the hint of anger still present from last night. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Tony asked folding his arms across his chest.

"For last night, for not telling you about Holly, for pushing you out without explaining." The words came out in one long sentence.

"Is there something going on with you two?"

"No! Never." Gibbs said adamantly. "We're friends, that's all."

"Gibbs, I-" Tony groaned. "I just don't want you to keep pushing me away."

"I know." Gibbs paused. "Can you stay, can we talk."

Tony looked shocked. "You wanna talk?"

"Yeah, I do."

Tony hesitated a moment, but finally nodded.

"Um, can you give me a minute to get dressed?" Gibbs couldn't help it he smirked.

"What?" Tony snickered. "Is this the kinda conversation that requires you to be in more than your underwear?"

"Yes." Gibbs tone was serious.

Tony cocked his head. "Okay. I'll wait in the living room."

"Thanks."

Turning around, Tony almost ran into Holly.

"Hi." She smiled, as their faces almost touched. It took all her control not to laugh when Tony took two giant steps away from her.

"Could you do me a favor?" Gibbs asked her.

"Of course." She waited for him to ask.

"Will you give us some privacy for a little while."

Her eyebrow went up as her eyes locked on Gibbs. "Sure, I have some errands to run."

"Thanks."

She walked by Tony and gave him a wink. A few seconds later, Tony heard the front door open and close. "This is serious."

"Yeah, it is." Gibbs saw the green eyes search his briefly.

"I'll be in the living room."

Gibbs nodded as Tony walked away. Taking a deep breath he steadied his nerves and told himself not to think about it, just get dressed and get out there before he started over thinking it again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Last Chance, Chapter 5

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, Don't read.

 **Summary:** Takes place at the end of Neverland. This is Gibbs last chance to make everything right.

Thank you everyone for all the review and the PM's. Most of all just a big thanks for all the support. Enjoy the chapter and have a wonderful week.

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **########**

Tony took another sip of his coffee, then glanced at his watch. It had been almost ten minutes and Gibbs hadn't emerged from the bedroom. The worry started to kick in and Tony got up from the couch and made his way to the spare room. He pushed the door open slightly and saw Gibbs had put on the shirt but was still in his boxers. The older man was sitting on the bed rubbing his thigh. Pushing the door the rest of the way open, Gibbs looked up meeting green.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Um, just need another minute."

"The legs bothering you." Tony made his way to the night stand and picked up the bottle of pain killers. Twisting off the top, he poured one out and held it out to Gibbs. "Take it."

Gibbs shook his head.

"Stop being Mr. Macho and take the pill." Tony ordered. "There's no one here to impress."

Gibbs stared at Tony for a moment. "Maybe I'm trying to impress you."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Well, if you are I'm not impressed by you pretending not to be in pain and suffering through it." Holding out his hand with the pill in the palm, he pushed it towards Gibbs.

Snatching the pill from Tony's hand, Gibbs popped it in his mouth and swallowed. "Thank you." Gibbs rubbed his thigh again.

"Here." Tony picked up the sweats and he dropped to his knees before Gibbs. Starting with Gibbs uninjured leg he slipped Gibbs foot into the sweats, pulling it through the leg, then moved to the other leg.

"Tony, I-" Before Gibbs could protest further Tony gently slipped his foot into the other leg pulling his foot through and pulling the sweats up to his thighs.

"Stand up." Tony said as he rose to his feet and offered Gibbs a hand. "And don't argue with me."

Gibbs eyebrow went up, but he took the hand offered to him and stood up. When Tony went to pull the sweats up over his hips, Gibbs was again about to protest but Tony was quicker. As Tony was about to reach around and adjust Gibbs' t-shirt, Gibbs grabbed the younger man's wrist. "I can get it."

Green eyes suddenly locked on blue and Tony sighed. "Why can't you just say it?"

Gibbs brow furrowed. "Say what?"

"You know what?" Tony felt the grip on his wrists tighten. "You look tired and tormented and it's not because of the gunshot wounds."

Gibbs swallowed hard. That was exactly what he was, tormented…by the ghosts and the feelings he'd denied for so long.

"You wanted to talk, so talk." Tony's wrist were slowly released as Gibbs' arms fell to his sides and he just stood there. "Talking requires you to open your mouth."

"Yeah, I know." Gibbs sat back down on the edge of the bed and ran his hands down his face. "I don't know why I can't let go of the fear."

Tony dropped to his knees before Gibbs. "I don't know why either, because you have to know I feel the same and I'll say it if-"

"Loving you isn't what scares me." Gibbs hand gently cupped Tony's face. He saw the surprise in Tony's eyes at the admission. He let out a wistful sigh. "I love you Tony." Gibbs instantly felt part of the heavy burden lifted from his shoulders. "And I should-" The rest of the words were never spoke as Tony captured his lips. It was chaos, a kiss created by secret longing and denial, now born in sweet release. It was everything Gibbs expected and more than he had ever imagined. His hand at Tony's cheek went to the younger man's neck drawing Tony closer, silently begging the younger man for more. More was given immediately as Tony's tongue forced its way across Gibbs' lips, exploring and tasting. Gibbs knees parted as his other hand clawed its way around Tony's waist drawing the younger man into his embrace.

Tony went willingly, his body suddenly crushed against Gibbs and hear heard the hiss from the older man. The sound immediately registered in his mind and Tony jerked their lips apart. "Oh god are you okay?" Tony asked panting for breath as he tried to pull his body away from Gibbs.

"I'm fine." Gibbs laughed having already forgotten the pain of pulling Tony against his wounded chest. "I finally tell you that I love you and I can barely hold you in my arms."

Tony chuckled as he placed his hand in the center of Gibbs' chest. "You'll be completely healed soon." He smiled. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Good to know." Gibbs let his lips brush against Tony's again.

Tony felt the lips again, softly caressing his lips, small sweet kisses barely tasting him but leaving him breathless. "Jethro, please." The words were a whisper spoken between kisses.

The plea made Gibbs pause as his mind raced to countless scenarios where he would love to hear Tony beg.

Tony smirked as his gaze met steely blue. "Are you having naughty thoughts about me begging?"

"Yes." The word came out breathlessly.

"We'll get to that, I promise." Tony gave Gibbs a quick kiss, then took a deep breath. "No more pushing me away, no more hiding how you feel and no more Holly staying with you."

Laughing, Gibbs shook his head. "Tony there is nothing going on with-"

"I know." Tony's hand touch Gibbs cheek. "But that doesn't mean I like her staying here."

"She knows where my heart is."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Which implies she wants you but can't have you. Never a good thing in a gorgeous woman."

"Women aren't really my thing now a days, in case you haven't figured that out." Gibbs smirked.

"Doesn't mean I want her trolling around here, thinking maybe there's a chance."

"There's not a chance in hell." Gibbs lips captured Tony's reassuring the younger man. This time his tongue tasted every piece of Tony's mouth and staked his claim on the man he loved. When Gibbs finally drew back his blue eyes met green. "You're the one I want, the only one I want."

"You have me." Tony sighed wistfully.

Gibbs smiled, a smile that was heartfelt and full of love.

"I know-" Tony's thought went unfinished as the phone at his side rang out. He groaned as he grabbed it and looked at the screen. He held it up and Gibbs saw the name.

"Answer it." Gibbs said.

"Director Vance." Tony said as he answered the phone. "Yes, on my way, just stopped to check in on Gibbs." A paused. "He's okay, stubborn." Tony grinned. "Yeah, be there shortly." He ended the call and looked up at Gibbs.

"You need to go." Gibbs said placed a quick kiss on Tony's lips.

Tony nodded wanting nothing more than to stay here with Gibbs. "I'll come back when I'm done."

Gibbs nodded.

Taking Gibbs face in both hands, Tony stared into the steel blue eyes. "No, letting the fear creep in."

Gibbs gaze faltered.

"Listen to me." Tony waited until the blue eyes met his again. "I love you and any fears either of us have, we'll work on, together."

Gibbs nodded. "Go." He sighed as that half smirked curled on his lips. "Before I change my mind and make up some excuse why I need you here."

Tony laughed. "Oh I want to hear that excuse."

"Go." Gibbs barked as he playfully smacked Tony's ass. "Although maybe take a short day."

Tony looked shocked.

Gibbs took Tony's hand and kissed the inside of his wrist, tasting the younger man's pulse. "Somethings are more important than work."

"Does this mean you're going to start leaving on time to come home to me?" Tony smiled not realizing the implications of the statement.

"If that means you're here waiting for me, then yes."

Tony' mouth fell open slightly. "I didn't mean to imply, I mean, we just-"

"I know what you meant." Gibbs snickered.

Tony stood up and headed towards the door then paused and turned around. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine. I'll call Holly have her come pick up her stuff."

"As much as I don't want her here, maybe she could stay until I'm on my way home." Tony hated the idea of her being her, but he was still worried about Gibbs being alone.

"I'll work it out."

Tony nodded. "I'll call when I'm on the way back."

Gibbs nodded then Tony disappeared out the bedroom door. Taking a deep breath, Gibbs ran his hands down his face. He glanced skyward. "Happy now?" Gibbs said to all the ghosts that had tried to get him to admit the truth. "Now go haunt someone else." Gibbs ordered. He let out a sigh. For some reason he had a feelings that wasn't going to happen.

 **##########**

Tony hurried into the bullpen and McGee and Bishop both rose from their desks.

"Gibbs?" They said in unison.

"He's okay." Tony slowed his hurried pace, realizing both of them only knew what the director had told them. "He's resting, healing, but he'll be back here barking orders in no time."

"Tony." McGee's face was filled with worried.

"He's okay, I swear." Tony smiled trying to ease his friends worry. "The legs bothering him, but it's healing and they're going to start physical therapy tomorrow, I think."

McGee nodded some of the worry finally leaving his face.

"I'm meeting with the director to go over all the-"

"Then go." Bishop nodded towards the stairs. "Before Abby finds out you're here."

"Right." That was not a conversation Tony had time for right now. He threw his backpack behind his desk and ran up the steps.

 **##########**

She slowly opened the door to the house and listened for the sound of voices. Hearing only silence, Holly slowly made her way through the house and to the kitchen emptying the bags and putting everything away. Then she headed towards the spare room. The door was ajar, she gently pushed it open and smiled when she saw Gibbs asleep on the bed.

"Not sleeping." He said without opening his eyes.

"I wasn't sure you would be alone." She grinned and Gibbs' eyes opened. She leaned against the door frame and folded her arms across her chest. "I picked up a few things, thought you might want some food in the house."

Gibbs pushed himself up and leaned back against the headboard. "Thanks."

"So am I staying until Tony gets back or are you throwing me out now?" She smirked.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

She made her way over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to Gibbs' legs. "I'm sure I came up at the end of the conversation."

"You did."

"Well, I'd be disappointed if I hadn't." She paused. "I'm happy for you Jethro, you deserve some happiness."

"Yeah, I do." He leaned forward slightly. "Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome." She patted his leg. "And maybe after you two finally seal the deal, Tony will warm up to me."

Gibbs chuckled. "We'll see."

"How about I make us some lunch and then get out." She stood up and Gibbs grabbed her wrist.

"Thank you, I mean it." Gibbs truly appreciated her being there for him.

"Anytime Jethro, you know that." She smile a genuine smile without the normal seductive glint.

"And I need your help with one more thing."

 **##########**

He glance at his watch again and inwardly groaned. Just a little after two thirty and he was already antsy. Tony stared back at the file open on his desk. After his two hour debriefing with the director, he spent an hour trying to convince Abby that Gibbs was okay and she needed to give him a day or two before making a visit. That didn't work so he told her to just go see him. As soon as the words left his lips she was grabbing her coat and running from the lab. He really hoped Gibbs was ready for that visit. Now he was sitting at his desk going over his own final report. He was making sure all the T's were crossed and the I's were dotted. He couldn't focus, not after this morning. They had finally admitted it, they loved each other. Tony's brows furrowed slightly. Now what? Did they date, spend Saturday nights going out for dinner, seeing a movie, or some other date activity then an awkward good night at the door. The thought made Tony chuckled. Not that Gibbs wouldn't do it, but he doubted Gibbs saw them needing the formalities of dating to get to know each other. They'd known each other for so long it was hard for Tony to remember when Gibbs wasn't a part of his life. So if they were well beyond the dating phase, what came next? Did they start living together? Did Tony move into the house, a house haunted with memories of Gibbs' dead wife and child. Not that he didn't love the house, but Gibbs still had boxes stacked in a bedroom that he didn't use because it was the bedroom he shared with his first wife. Even the bedroom that Gibbs had made into his own bedroom rarely saw any use. What about marriage? Did Gibbs even want to get married again? Why the hell were all of these questions suddenly concerning him?

Leaning back in the chair, Tony ran his hands down his face. Truth was he was thinking about all of this because he had no idea where they went from here. Tony's eyebrow went up slight. Hell he didn't even know if Gibbs had ever been with a man. He definitely never envisioned Gibbs being with a man, well except for the fantasies he'd had about them together. What if Gibbs had been with men, plural? The thought made Tony's stomach knot. He shook his head and stop speculating! Get through the day then go home and talk to Gibbs.

##########

Cautiously, she pushed the front door open and stepped inside. "Gibbs?" She said the name softly thinking he might be asleep on the couch. Closing the door she made her way into the living room and paused when she saw the woman in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee.

Holly turned around and stopped when she saw Abby standing in the middle of the living room looking at her. Smiling, Holly leaned back against the counter and took a sip of her coffee. "Hello, Abby."

Abby's gaze faltered, but recovered quickly and she smiled at the other woman. "Hi."

"I expected you to show up last night." Holly said with a sultry smile. "I know how protected you are of him."

Again Abby's gaze went to the floor then back to Holly. "Figured he needed to rest."

Holly nodded and tried to hide a smile. It was endearing, the nervousness Abby always displayed around her. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you." She made her way towards the other woman and stopped in front of her.

Abby chewed at her bottom lip.

"Are you ever going to stop being nervous around me?" Holly asked smiling.

Abby shrugged.

Holly's fingertip traced a path down Abby's jawline then her thumb brushed across the other woman's lips. "You're cute when you're all nervous."

Abby felt herself blush as Holly took a step closer.

Leaning in, Holly's lips whispered against Abby's ear. "Especially when it's laced with sexual tension." Holly stepped back and saw Abby's eyes widen. She gave Abby a wink and took another step back. "He's in the spare room."

Abby nodded and practically ran down the hall.

Holly laughed to herself as she took a sip of her coffee. She'd been with enough woman to know the signs. Abby was both frightened and aroused by Holly's past occupation, intrigued yet to intimidated to actually ask her about it. It goes with the territory.

 **##########**

The door to the spare room was open and Abby stopped in the doorway when she saw Gibbs sitting up in bed with a cup of coffee. Their eyes met and he sighed. Putting the cup of coffee on the night stand, he put out his hand and wiggled a finger for her to come to him. Slowly she made her way to the bed and stopped beside it.

Gibbs took her hand and smiled up at her. "I'm okay."

Hearing the words she gently leaned down and hugged him. "I was so worried."

"I know Abs." He kissed her temple as he hugged her rubbing her back.

When she finally released him, she quickly climbed onto the bed next to him sitting crossed legged and facing him. She picked at the sole of her shoe.

He knew exactly what she was thinking. "Holly stayed last night just to make sure I was okay."

Abby nodded and glanced at Gibbs.

He already knew the next question. "Tony needed to sleep and go to work today." Gibbs paused. "I didn't want him having to babysit me."

Again she nodded.

Gibbs sighed. "He's staying tonight."

Her eyes shot up and locked on his as she smiled. "We take care of each other. That includes letting us take care of you."

"I know." He patted her knee. "I'm trying."

"I can come over this weekend and we can-"

"We'll see."

Her eyes filled with worry again. "Are you at least letting Tony stay this weekend?"

"Probably."

Her brow furrowed. "Probably means no in Gibbs speak."

"Abs, we'll see how I feel and the team might get a case."

She shook her head. "Not our weekend, plus with everything that happened Vance has us working with cyber to make sure there are no other cells of this group still active on the web."

"Then you need to get back to work."

She started to pout.

"Abs." He glared at her and he saw the smile spread across her lips. His normal glare a sure sign to her he was okay. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him in that tender Abby way.

"Love you." She whispered.

"Love you too." He whispered back.

Letting him go, she climbed off the bed and stood there a moment, then put her hands on her hips. "Tony needs to stay here this weekend."

Gibbs eyes narrowed as if he were about to argue, but then he nodded. "Okay."

Her head went back in surprise for a moment but then she squared her shoulders. "Good."

He tried not to laugh but he chuckled.

She turned around towards the door and almost ran into Holly. The woman was standing there smiling.

Holly glanced at Gibbs. "It's that sweet innocent face that gets you isn't it?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Holly gave Abby that smoldering smile as she leaned forward and spoke softly. "But I bet you are a very naughty girl."

Abby's eyes went wide and her eyebrows went up. Then suddenly finding her courage, Abby smirked. "You have no idea." She looked back over her shoulder and smiled at Gibbs. "Bye Gibbs." She strolled out of the room.

Laughing, Holly walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "She's so damn cute."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead.

"What? Come on." Holly grinned. "You have to see that she's sexy as hell."

"Not having this discussion with you."

"She's been with women before, not like I'd be the first."

Gibbs blew out a long slow breath.

"I didn't say I was going there." She saw him look at her and her eyebrow went up.

"Do I have to say it?" Gibbs glared at her.

"No." She smirked. "But you know how much I love teasing you."

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes.

"So, should we get this show on the road?"

"Yes, since it will get me out of this conversation."

 **##########**

Tony had the sense he was being stared at and he looked up from his desk to find both Bishop and McGee staring at him. "What?" Tony barked.

"You've been looking down at that file with your eyes closed for twenty minutes." Bishop said.

"Why don't you just go home?" McGee could see the concern and tiredness on Tony's face. "We can handle going through all this stuff."

Tony glanced at his watch, then looked from McGee to Bishop then back to McGee. "Thanks."

"Go." McGee nodded towards the elevator.

Grabbing his backpack, Tony swung it over his shoulder and headed towards the elevator. "If you need anything-" Tony held up his phone.

"We'll call." Bishop answered as the elevator opened and Tony got on. The doors closed and she waited a moment to make sure the elevator had started towards the next floor. She turned to McGee. "How much is the pool at now?"

"Twenty two hundred." McGee smirked.

"Wow!" She made her way over to his desk. "And let me guess, Ducky is going to check in on Gibbs tomorrow to see if Tony is there?"

McGee nodded. "Can't get suspicious of Ducky checking in."

"Are we sure Tony's going over there tonight?"

"Abby's over there now."

"She is?"

"She was worried. She's been back about an hour waiting for Tony to leave." He glanced at his phone. "I just texted her to let him know she left." As if on que, they heard the elevator ding and Abby came running over. "How's Gibbs?"

"He's okay." She had a slightly worried look on her face. "But you'll never believe who he had stay with him?"

"Tony didn't stay?" Bishop looked confused.

Abby shook her head.

"Fornell?" McGee offered.

Abby shook her head again. She put up her hands. "Holly Snow."

"What!" The two agents said in unison.

"I know, weird right? Did you know they were friends?"

Both of them shook their heads.

"Why wouldn't Tony have stayed?" Bishop still had a confused expression.

"Gibbs said because Tony needed rest and not be babysitting him."

McGee and Bishop looked at each other, then back at Abby.

"But Tony is stay at Gibbs' tonight right?" McGee needed to confirm.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Gibbs said probably, which really means no in Gibbs speak, so I'd say no."

Again the two agents look at each other.

"Then maybe Tony really was just tired from everything that happened." Bishop said brow furrowed.

"And he wasn't rushing back to Gibbs house." McGee added.

Abby folded her arms across her chest and glared at the two of them as they looked up at her. "You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

 _Damn it._ McGee winced to himself. _She knew_. They had been trying to keep the pool from her.

"Worrying about stupid pool when Gibbs is at home in bed with two gunshot wounds!"

"Of course we're worried." Bishop touched Abby's arm and it was jerked away.

"No you're worried about who is going to win twenty-two hundred dollars." She snapped.

McGee was about to apologize when his brow suddenly furrowed. "How did you know the pool was twenty-two hundred dollars?"

"I know about the pool, I've always known about the pool!" Her eyes darted back and forth. "But I'm concerned about Gibbs not the pool."

McGee stood up. "We're concerned about Gibbs too." He paused. "But that doesn't mean we don't want to figure out if someone is going to win a pool that's been going on for over six years." His eyes narrowed. "You know something."

Abby swallowed hard. "No I don't."

Bishop stared at her. "Oh yes you do." She searched Abby's eyes. "Tony is staying at Gibbs tonight?"

"Maybe." Abby took a step back from them both.

"Abby." McGee took a step towards her.

"Fine, he's staying." Abby blurted out. "But that's all I know."

"He's staying." Bishop smiled at McGee. "That's a good sign."

"If Tony didn't stay last night, it probably means no one won the pool." McGee grinned. "Means it's still anyone's game."

"You know Gibbs is going to head slap you all into next year when he finds out about the pool." Abby scowled at them.

 **##########**

Walking into the house, Tony tossed his bag down just inside the door and was about to head towards the spare room when he glanced at the living room out of the corner of his eye. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned staring into the room. He saw the man emerge from the kitchen, walking with the cane Gibbs paused as he stepped into the living room.

"What's all this?" Tony asked shocked by the scene before him.

"Dinner." Gibbs shrugged.

"Dinner?" Tony shook his head. The fireplace was lit casting a wonderful smell and warmth throughout the room. There were candles in the middle of the coffee table and plates full of an array of Chinese food filled the table. There were two empty plates with a beer beside one and a bottle of water beside the other. Tony looked over at Gibbs.

"It's still a little uncomfortable sitting at the table." Gibbs looked at the coffee table then back at Tony. "Hope this is okay."

"It's perfect." Tony smiled.

"Sit." Gibbs nodded towards the couch as he made his way into the living room and towards the couch. Tony sat down and Gibbs walked around the coffee table and sat beside him. He leaned the cane against the chair and looked over at Tony. "Hope you're hungry."

"Starved." Tony put his hand on his stomach. "I was so busy I didn't even think about lunch."

Gibbs eyebrow went up. "You forgetting lunch."

Tony chuckled. "I know." He looked at the dinner then back at Gibbs. "I had a lot on my mind today."

"Yeah, me too."

"Yet you still had time to do all this." Tony grabbed his plate and started piling on food.

"I had a little help." Following suit, Gibbs filled his plate.

"Right." Tony tried to sound appreciative as he shoved a mouthful of food into his mouth.

"How'd everything go with Vance?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Two hours of him drilling me on every little detail."

The right side of Gibbs lip curled into a smirk. "And you loved every minute of it." Tony enjoyed being the boss and having to deal with the details.

Tony grinned. "I did."

"And Abby?"

Tony groaned. "She is impossible when it comes to you!"

Gibbs snickered. "Yeah, she is."

"That's why I sent her here. Hope that was okay."

"It's fine." Gibbs took another bite.

"Is this a date?"

Gibbs coughed as he choked down the bite of food. Clearing his throat he looked at Tony. "Um I don't know, is it?"

"That's what I'm asking."

Putting down his plate, Gibbs ran his hands down his face. "I don't know what we're supposed to do in this situation."

"It's not what we're supposed to do, it's what we want to do." Tony sat his plate down next to Gibbs', turned sideways and curled his leg up on the couch. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know." Gibbs leaned back on the couch.

"You said admitting you love me was the easy part, so that's out of the way." Tony sighed. "So now we're at the hard part, the part where you have to tell me what you're scared of."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "Yeah."

"And like I said before, it requires you to open your mouth and speak."

Gibbs turned to Tony. "Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt?"

Tony chuckled. "Okay, so you want me to talk first."

"You had to have your own fears."

"Gibbs, you never once gave me any indication you could want a man. So why would I think you wanted me?"

"I was always so careful, but I worried I would say something or do something that would give it away." Gibbs grinned at Tony. "Evidently I hid it well."

"You did." Tony smiled. "And evidently I hid it just as well."

"Yeah." Gibbs brow furrowed. "All the women, was that all a ruse?"

Tony shrugged. "It wasn't always a ruse, women are what I've always wanted. I've had a few experiences with guys back at boarding school, in college, but nothing of any significance, no relationships." He paused. "But there were a few women that were a ruse, times when wanting you became hard to hide."

"Why no relationships with men?"

Tony laughed. "It wasn't like any of the experiences were about wanting some relationship, they were two guys getting off and then not talking about it."

"Yeah." Gibbs grabbed the bottled water from the table and took a long swig.

"Did one of your experiences lead to more, or did you want it to?"

Swallowing hard, Gibbs stared at the water bottle. "Never been with a man."

Tony's eyes went wide. "Never."

Gibbs shook his head.

"No hand jobs in the locker room or a blow job in the barn?"

"No."

"Okay." Tony could suddenly understand where some of the fear might be coming from. "Is that what you're scared of, you won't like it or you won't be any good at it?"

"That's always a possibility, but the fantasies I've had-"

Tony tried not to laugh. "So you're afraid you won't be any good at it?"

Gibbs shrugged. "You never know."

"Well, in _my_ fantasies you are…amazing."

Gibbs chuckled. "Well fantasies are just that, fantasies."

"Is this really your fear?" Tony found it completely baffling that Gibbs would be afraid that he'd be bad at sex.

"It's a small part of a bigger fear." Gibbs felt the couch shift as Tony slid closer.

"Tell me."

Gibbs dropped his head back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "I had everything I wanted once…and I lost it." Gibbs paused swallowing the lump in his throat. "It almost killed me…and now here I am about to have that again and the thought of losing you or you deciding this isn't what you want-" He shook his head. "I don't think I could go through that again."

"Hey." Tony's hand brushed against Gibbs' cheek and the older man turned towards him, the fear and sadness filling his eyes. "I told you earlier, I'm not going anywhere."

Gibbs nodded.

"Jethro." Tony spoke the name as his lips pressed against the older mans.

There were no demands from the kiss, it was simply a kiss of tender need an expression of love and gratitude and it shook Gibbs to his core.

"I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs and nothing and no one is going to change that." Tony stared into the steel blue eyes. "I've waited a very long time for you and I'll never let go, not without one hell of a fight."

Gibbs hand cupped Tony's cheek. "I know there are no guarantees but I promise I will do everything in my power to be everything you need and make sure you know every day how much I love you."

"And I promise even if you are the worst lover in the world, I'll still love you." Tony tried to keep a straight face, but he started to laugh.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

"Oh it's too late to take it back now." Tony grinned.

Gibbs arm shot out and he grabbed Tony by the back of the neck jerking him forward their lips almost touching. "There's no going back. I love you, always." He felt Tony's body shiver, heard the sharp intake of breath, a breath he swallowed as he seized Tony's lips.

The world around Tony disappeared as he surrendered to the kiss. A kiss that caused his heart to stop and his lungs to ache. It was full of endless love and unmet passion, a kiss that would forever be engrained in Tony's memory.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Last Chance Chapter 6

Slash/Mature. Don't like, Don't read.

Summary: Takes place at the end of Neverland. This is Gibbs last chance to make everything right.

Thanks so much for all the reviews. Enjoy the Chapter and have a wonderful week.

 **##########**

"This isn't how I thought this would happen." Gibbs shoved a fork full of food in his mouth.

"How did you think it would happen?"

Chewing the bite of food and swallowing, Gibbs smirked. "I figured you'd piss me off one day, show up here to make it right and I'd throw you on the couch and take you."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"I figured I'd get you drunk some night and take advantage of you." Tony winked at Gibbs.

Gibbs chuckled. "Takes a lot to get me drunk."

"I know."

Gibbs cocked his head and stared at Tony. He suddenly remember countless times when Tony had brought over bottles of bourbon and they had drank late into the night. "You've tried that before."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe." A wide grin plastered itself across Tony's face. "Once or twice. Obviously it didn't work."

"It would have, had I thought there was even a remote chance." Gibbs felt all the regret for having wasted so much time and the fears that still plagued him.

"Why do I feel like you're still holding back?" Tony put down his plate. "Are there more fears you're not telling me about?"

Gibbs chuckled nervously as he pushed food around on his plate with the fork. "I have so many fears about this that I don't think I remember them all."

"Okay." Tony put his plate on the coffee table, curled his leg up under himself on the couch and looked at Gibbs. "Then tell me the one's you do remember."

Gibbs dropped the fork onto the plate, then slid it onto the table. Then he leaned back on the couch and took a deep breath. "You'll change your mind because you realize you could do so much better, I'll suck at this relationship worse than I suck at relationships with women, I'll fuck this up like I always do by not opening my damn mouth and talking…." There was a long paused. "Or that I'll push you for too much too fast."

"None of that is going to happen."

Gibbs looked over at Tony. "I don't need to date you Tony, we're way beyond that."

"Okay." Tony put his elbow on the back on the couch and his head on his hand. "We've got that out of the way.

"I want you here with me."

"Again, we're covered." Tony smiled. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

Gibbs forced a smile and patted Tony's knee.

Tony sensed the strained sentiment behind the smile.

"Yeah." Gibbs pulled his hand away and grabbed the cane. "We should get this food put away." Standing up he grabbed his plate and headed towards the kitchen.

Tony felt his heart skip a beat and he jumped up running to the kitchen.

Gibbs shook his plate over the garbage then made his way to the sink and put his plate in it.

"Jethro."

It took a moment but Gibbs finally turned meeting the intense stare of the sparkling green eyes.

"Did you mean-" Tony searched the steel blue eyes. "Are you saying you want me here, living here?"

Gibbs leaned back against the counter as he took a deep breath and let it out. "I want you here in whatever way you wanna be here."

Tony stood there completely dumbfounded.

"Forget it." Gibbs gave a strained half smile. "You're here now, that's all that matters." He paused. "And I have dessert in the fridge."

Rushing forward, Tony grabbed Gibbs' face with both hands and seized the other man's lips.

Taken aback, it took a second for Gibbs to make sense of what was happening. When Tony's tongue brushed against his slips, they parted and Gibbs' hand snaked around Tony's waist and caressed up the younger man's back. He felt the kiss throughout his body, his heart frantically pumping blood throughout his system making Gibbs acutely aware of how much he loved the man in his arms. Even as Tony tried to draw back, Gibbs held onto the kiss desperately wanting more and feeling the loss when Tony's lips left his.

"This is what you were worried about, about pushing me too fast."

Gibbs nodded.

Looking deeply into the steely blue eyes before him, Tony took a deep breath. "There is nothing I want more than be here, with you, every day." His hands caressed around Gibbs' neck.

"Nothing changes if you're not ready."

Tony shook his head. "Hey get it through that thick skull of yours." He smiled that DiNozzo smile. "I love you and a life with you is what I want."

Gibbs dragged Tony into his arms, capturing the man's lips in wild abandon. He never even felt the pain of having Tony crushed against his chest. The exhilaration of the moment overshadowing everything else.

Jerking back, Tony stared at Gibbs. "This is a huge step."

"Tony, I've wasted too much time already." Gibbs shook his head. "I don't wanna waste any more."

Tony smirked. "Trying to lock me into all this before we have sex?"

Gibbs scowled at the younger man. "Thought you said you'd love me even if I was the worst lover you ever had."

"Believe me your ability as a lover is not a concern." Tony smiled. "There's no rush."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed as his hands cascaded down Tony's back and smacked Tony ass playfully. "Although, after all these years, it won't be rushing."

"True." Tony smiled. "But I'd still like to know you're well and fit for duty first."

"What if I just can't control myself and take you through the pain?"

Tony's fingertips danced across the nape of Gibbs' neck. "I'd rather wait and hear you scream in pleasure not pain…" He bit his lower lip. "Well a little mixture of both can be fun."

Gibbs blew out a long slow breath as his body physically ached with the need the words inspired. His fingers clawed at Tony's back as his lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Oh I will remember that." He felt Tony's body shiver in his arms, heard the soft whimper as Tony tried to take a couple steps backwards and out of Gibbs' arms. He latched onto Tony's forearms and drug the man back towards him.

"Jethro, please." Tony sighed.

Gibbs let go of Tony's arms and ran his hands down his face beating back the animal that was desperate to have the man he loved.

"One more thing." Tony gave Gibbs a quick kiss. "There is no correct time frame on how fast or slow this relationship goes, this is us, and we decide what's right for our relationship. Got it?"

Gibbs gave a crooked smirk and nodded.

"Good." Tony stepped back. "You need to go sit down and put your leg up. I'll finish putting this food away."

"I won't argue." Gibbs could feel the thumping in his leg and he grabbed the cane and headed for the living room.

A few minutes later Tony had the food put away and came back to the living room carrying a beer and a bottled water. He handed the water to Gibbs.

Gibbs gently lifted up his legs and Tony sat down letting Gibbs put his legs in his lap.

"Did PT call?" Tony asked taking a swig from his beer.

"Yeah, they're coming tomorrow afternoon." He took a sip of his water wishing it was a beer. "Ducky's gonna stop by in the morning."

"Does Ducky know?" Tony figured if Gibbs talked to anyone about all this it would be Ducky or Fornell.

Gibbs shook his head. "Rule four."

"But Holly knows?" There was a slight annoyance in Tony's voice.

"Yeah." Gibbs paused. "She's a good friend, told me I should have told you long ago."

Tony nodded.

"I never wanted to sleep with her and yes she teases me about why we never slept together, but it's just teasing."

"I know." Tony sighed then chuckled. "Not sure why it bothers me you two are friends, it's just hinky."

"I actually think she's interested in Abby."

Tony's eyebrows went up. "Abby!" He laughed. "Wow. I could see that."

"Please don't." Gibbs groaned.

"Abby isn't as innocent as she pretends to be around you."

"I know."

"Of course you do." Tony snickered.

"But she's still like a daughter to me and I don't really want to hear about her sex life."

"Right." Tony looked at Gibbs. The man's eyes were heavy as he moved his head from side to side. "It's time for bed." Gently, Tony picked up Gibbs' legs from his lap and stood up.

"It's early."

"And you're tired and recovering from two gunshot wounds." Tony held out his hand to Gibbs. "You need your rest."

Gibbs opened his mouth about to protest when he received a glare from Tony. Swallowing the protest, he slowly moved his legs over the side of the couch, then took Tony's hand. The younger man pulling him up.

Tony was about to let go of Gibbs' hand when his hand was tugged gently to Gibbs' chest.

"I'll go on one condition." Gibbs watched as the green eyes eyed him suspiciously. "That you sleep with me."

Tony's eyebrow went up.

"Just sleep." Gibbs brought there joined hands to his lips and kissed Tony's hand. "I just want you in my arms." He felt his heart skip a beat as that brilliant DiNozzo smile greeted him.

"I don't think I could ever say no to you." Tony sighed.

"I like the sound of that."

"I just want to take a quick shower, then I'm all yours."

Gibbs nodded.

##########

Gibbs laid in bed his eyes closed, but he was wide awake as he listened to the shower running. Most of his fears finally quenched, now all he could think about was the man he loved mere feet away naked in a hot steamy shower. He took a few slow deep breath trying to calm the growing need and regain his normal control. He chuckled to himself, he doubted that control would ever be the same again with Tony living here.

"You still awake?" Tony whispered as he stepped into the bedroom.

"Yeah." Gibbs opened his eyes and felt his control falter at the sight before him. Tony still slightly wet with the towel wrapped around his waist.

"You don't usual sleep on that side." Tony looked at Gibbs puzzled for a moment then smile. "Wounds on the side away from me, makes sense." Dropping down on the side of the bed, Tony turned off the light on the night stand and bathed the room in darkness.

Gibbs heart stopped as he heard the towel drop to the floor, then the blanket moved and the bed shifted. A second later he felt the body against him and the head settle on his shoulder. Involuntarily, his arm curled around Tony's waist.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes." Gibbs sighed as he felt the hand come to rest on his stomach. Again his eyes closed as he tried not to think of all the things he wanted to do to the naked man next to him. The body against him moved shuffling around trying to get comfortable.

"This isn't working, I need to roll on my other side."

Gibbs felt the body roll away from him and instinctively he rolled towards the other man. His arm snaked around Tony's waist to his stomach.

Tony slid back slightly, trying to keep his back away from Gibbs' injured chest.

Gibbs fought back a moan as Tony attempt to protect his chest only succeeded in pushing Tony's backside against his groin.

Tony felt the fingertips dig into his stomach as the words whispered across his ear.

"Stop." Gibbs sighed. "Please." The body against him immediately stilled.

"I didn't mean to-" The rest of the words caught in Tony's throat as he felt the warm lips caress down the side of his neck.

"I just…I need to touch you." Gibbs sighed as his hand danced up Tony's chest exploring the terrain. The peaks and valleys of Tony's muscles contracted under his touch.

Tony whimpered when Gibbs' finger brushed across his nipple causing the nub to harden.

Gibbs' eyes closed as the sound fueled his desire. He rained kissed down Tony's neck again, then nibbled at the tender flesh. More delicious sounds from the younger man and Gibbs bit down harder feeling the body tremble against him.

Reaching back, Tony's hand clutched at the back of Gibbs' head silently begging for more.

Gibbs gave it, attacking Tony's neck like a starving vampire, feasting from the flesh and leaving marks. He'd had a taste of heaven and now nothing else would ever satisfy him. As he was about to bite down again Tony turned over quickly bringing them face to face. Gibbs felt the fingertips gently touch his cheeks.

"I love you so much." Tony whispered just before his lips captured Gibbs wanting to take away any lingering fears the older man may still have. Only when he felt the needy hands claw up his back did Tony let his lips kiss up Gibbs' jaw line to nibble at Gibbs' earlobe. "You are everything I want and need." He licked down Gibbs' neck to his throat then nipped at Gibbs' Adam's apple. The body against him shuddered and Tony bite at Gibbs throat drawing out another shiver.

Grabbing Tony's face, Gibbs brought their faces together, their lips so close he could taste Tony's breathe. "I will never let you go." He smashed their lips together in a brutal bruising kiss of possession that gradually calmed to a kiss of loving surrender. He let his lips draw back and his forehead rest against Tony's. "I will never be able to just _sleep_ next to you."

Tony's lips swept across Gibbs. "Good."

Gibbs chuckled.

"Although give it a few years and you'll be complaining of a headache." Tony snickered.

"Never." Gibbs' fingers swept back and forth against the small of Tony's back.

Tony took deep breath. "Okay, now I promise when we cuddle I will keep my ass to myself."

Gibbs couldn't help it he laughed.

"And you will keep your lips away from any part of my skin. Got it mister." Tony turned over and felt Gibbs slid closer. Then the arm wrap around his waist but did not pull him closer.

"Night." Gibbs whisper as his lips place a kiss on Tony's shoulder.

"Hey what did I just say!" Tony snapped.

"Right, sorry." Gibbs said trying not to laugh. A few minutes later he felt the body in his arms relax and his own body settled. His eyes fluttered closed as sleep took him fast, contentment drawing him into a deep sleep. A contented sleep he hadn't had for decades.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Last Chance Chapter 7

Slash/Mature. Don't like, Don't read.

Summary: Takes place at the end of Neverland. This is Gibbs last chance to make everything right.

Thanks for the continued reviews. Not Beta'ed, mistakes are mine. Was hoping to get a little more done, but figured I would post this much anyway. Have a wonderful week everyone.

 **##########**

Gibbs rolled over onto his back as his senses started to awaken, he immediately realized the bed was empty, then he inhaled through his nose and smelled the aroma of coffee. He heard the movement in the kitchen and smiled to himself. It had been a long time since he'd slept in and heard someone else in the house. Hearing the bedroom door open, he sighed. "Come back to bed." The response was someone clearing their throat. Gibbs' eyes shot open and he propped himself up on his elbows to see Ducky standing in the doorway. "Morning, Duck."

"Jethro." Ducky said trying to hide a smile.

Carefully pushing himself up, Gibbs leaned back against the headboard.

"Anthony, left already. I'm here to see how you're doing and check your wounds."

"Sure thing Duck." Gibbs slid over slightly giving Ducky some room next to him on the bed.

Ducky made his way to the far side of the bed and sat down next to his friend. Putting his medical bag on the night stand, he opened it up and withdrew a few items and placed them next to the bag. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, legs a little sore."

"Let's take a look at this first shall we." Ducky gently removed the dressing covering the wound on Gibbs chest. "Looks to be healing well."

Ducky went about the ritual of cleaning and redressing the wound as they both remained silent. When Ducky finished he looked at his friend and Gibbs pushed the blanket off his leg, giving Ducky access to the second wound. Again, Ducky worked in silence until he started putting the dressing back on. "When is physical therapy starting?"

"Today."

"And your next doctor's appointment."

"A week."

"When-"

"Just asked the damn question you want to ask, Duck." Gibbs said rolling his eyes as he interrupted.

"I don't think that requires a question, more of a statement maybe." Ducky said finishing putting the tape over the dressing.

"And what statement is that?" Gibbs balked.

Ducky stopped and looked up at his friend. "It's about damn time."

Gibbs' brow furrowed for a moment, then he chuckled and shook his head. "Yes it is."

Putting his things away, Ducky smiled. "Jethro, you have to know everyone saw the connection between the two of you and this inevitable step you two have taken in your relationship will not surprise anyone."

"Yeah, I know." Gibbs glared at Ducky. "How much is the pool up to now?"

Ducky tried to look puzzled, but the Gibbs glare intensified. "Several thousand."

Gibbs shook his head. "I really need to find more work for you people."

"It's not just us Jethro, just about everyone at NCIS has money on that bet."

Gibbs ran his hands down his face. "Great."

Ducky grinned. "That's what you get for waiting so long to confess your feelings."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "And how do you know it was me and not Tony?"

"Because Anthony was more concerned about hiding his feelings for you and he completely overlooked the fact that you had feelings for him." Ducky snickered. "Just as you couldn't fathom Tony having feelings for you."

"We are two very stubborn men."

"Yes you are my friend." Ducky smiled. "And I'm sure having Ms. Snow stay wasn't in any way a ploy to get under Anthony's skin."

"It wasn't."

Ducky nodded unconvincingly.

"I'm not going to argue about this." Gibbs threw the cover back over his leg. "Now either I need to get up and get coffee or a good doctor I know could bring me a cup."

 **##########**

Raising his leg straight out, Gibbs held it there for as long as he could, then slowly let it down.

"Good, that's good. One more time."

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs repeated the movement, his leg starting to shake as he tried to hold it out straight again but it gradually started to fall.

"Okay, put it down."

Letting his leg settle back into a bent position, Gibbs rubbed his thigh.

"You did great for your first day. " Natalie, the physical therapist smiled.

Gibbs grunted and saw Ducky smirk from his position at the kitchen table.

"I'll be back tomorrow, does noon work for you again?"

"Sure."

"Then starting next week I'll be in Monday, Wednesday and Friday." She started to pack up her bag. "We can evaluate your process next Friday and set up a schedule for the following week."

Gibbs nodded.

"Make sure to take your pain medication, you're going to be sore tonight."

Another nod.

Ducky made his way into the living room, cup of tea in hand. "Thank you my dear."

"No problem, Dr. Mallard." She smiled and nodded as she headed towards the front door.

"That was exceptional for your first day Jethro." Ducky sat down in the chair beside the couch. "I know it's not physical therapy that's bothering you so what is it?" He could tell something had Gibbs preoccupied.

"Just a lot going on Duck." Gibbs rubbed his hands over his face and settled back into the couch.

"No doubts creeping in I hope."

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "God no. I love Tony and I've wasted too much time denying my feelings to ever doubt them."

Ducky smiled to himself at how easily Gibbs admitted his feelings. "Jethro you went through a traumatic experience, then finally told the man you loved how you felt and now you are working on healing." Ducky paused. "That's a lot for anyone to deal with, even for the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"I can handle all of that, it's-" Gibbs stopped and shook his head.

Ducky leaned forward. "You know that anything you say to me, stays between us."

"I know that." Gibbs took a deep breath and blew it out. "How long do you think this recovery will take?"

Ducky shrugged. "Everyone is different, but you're healing well. You're persistent and push yourself, which can be both good and bad when healing. Plus-"

"Rough estimate Duck?"

"A month or two, maybe less since you were healthy before and it was a hand gun, lower impact weapon."

Gibbs groaned and dropped his head onto the back of the couch. "I don't think I can hold out that long."

"You could easily return to work in a few weeks on restricted duty, you would just have to-"

Picking his head up, Gibbs stared over at his friend.

"I know you don't like desk work but you could-" Ducky's sentence trailed off as Gibbs cocked his head slightly and raised his eyebrow as he continued to stare. Ducky's mouth closed, then opened slightly as the realization of what Gibbs was getting at finally sunk in. "You were not talking about work." Ducky cleared his throat. "Yes, well, um I can see where finally being with the man you love could be quite trying when you can't…consummate that relationship."

"I can't wait two months. I'm barely hanging on to my sanity here Duck."

Ducky couldn't help but smirk. "Are you asking me to tell you when you can have sex with your boyfriend?"

Gibbs rubbed his forehead and blew out a long breath.

"Medically, your body is still healing." Ducky hesitated.

"Yeah."

Squaring his shoulders, Ducky put on his medical professional face. "You need to give your body time to heal, it's only been two weeks since you were shot."

"I hear you Duck."

Ducky's face then softened. "As a friend and a man." He looked at his friend. "There are many things you can do for your partner, that wouldn't put added stress on your body."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"Yes, well many people find it very rewarding to pleasure their partners, even if they don't actually…" Ducky searched for the right word without sounding crass. "Reach their own peek arousal."

Gibbs snickered. "That's a nice way to put it."

Ducky smiled. "You're a strong man, your heart is good. Besides the injuries you are in excellent overall health."

Gibbs gave a quick nod.

Leaning forward in the chair, Ducky again spoke in his doctor tone. "Jethro, only you truly know what your body is physically ready for."

Another nod.

"Plus I know you Jethro." Ducky smirked. "You're going to do whatever you want, when you want it. There are things leading up to the act that can be rewarding but less strenuous on the body as a whole."

"Okay."

"And there are positions and breathing techniques that could help you keep your body calmer during the actually act."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "Thanks, Duck."

"You know medical fetishes, including having sex while injured dates back to-"

"Duck!" Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Right." Ducky stopped but then smirked. "It is rather fascinating though what people will do for a sexual release."

Gibbs dropped his head back and groaned.

 **##########**

Tony opened the door and instantly heard the laughter, he walked into the living room to find Gibbs and Ducky eating from Chinese take-out boxes. Both men looked at him when he walked in. "Hope some of that is for me."

Gibbs tipped his chin towards two unopened boxes then smiled and winked at Tony.

"Anthony."

"Hey Ducky. How is our patient?" Tony asked slipping off his dress jacket and dropping it onto the arm of the couch.

"Doing exceptionally well for everything he's been through."

"Good."

Ducky could see the relief in Tony's eyes and smiled. "He still has some healing to do though."

Gibbs glared over at Ducky.

Clearing his throat, Ducky hid his smile. "But he's fine."

"Thanks Ducky." Tony dropped down on the couch next to Gibbs.

"Jethro, thank you for the conversation and food." Ducky stood up and patted Gibbs' shoulder. "Have a good night."

"You don't have to run off Ducky." Tony injected.

"I really should check in with Mr. Palmer."

"No bodies while I was there." Tony offered an update.

"Then maybe I can have an early night and head home." Ducky smiled at the younger man.

"Thanks for everything, Duck."

"Anytime my friend." Ducky nodded at Gibbs. "Goodnight. Call if you need anything."

"Will do." Gibbs said as Ducky headed towards the door.

"Hope Ducky didn't leave because of me."

Gibbs shook his head.

"How you doing?" Tony asked.

"Better now." Gibbs smiled.

"Did you miss me?" Tony asked a hint of trepidation in his voice.

Gibbs sighed. "Every minute."

That million watt smile spread across Tony's face.

"I do love that smile." Gibbs said as he leaned in and captured Tony's lips.

Tony's hand slid around Gibbs' neck drawing the older man closer as he surrendered to the power of the kiss. It was like the first kiss all over again, filled with the love and passion that now flowed freely between them. Tony felt his heart thundering against his chest as his body came alive with the excitement of being near the man he loved. Even as Gibbs tried to draw back, Tony refused to let the kiss end chasing Gibbs' kiss and holding on. He felt the arm slip around his waist drawing their bodies closer and he went willingly.

Gibbs was panting when Tony finally released him from the kiss.

"I missed you too." Tony sighed breathlessly.

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah, I get that."

"Sorry I didn't say goodbye this morning, Ducky was here and I figured-"

"It's fine although Ducky was a little surprised when he walked in."

Tony's eyebrow went up.

"And I asked him to come back to bed."

Tony laughed. "Let me guess, he wasn't surprised."

"Not at all."

"Do you think anyone will be?"

Gibbs shook his head. "The pools over two thousand dollars."

Tony's eyes went wide. "There's a pool?"

"You didn't know?" Gibbs looked surprised.

"How'd I miss that one?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"How was PT?" The pool about their relationship was the last thing on Tony's mind right now.

"Okay." Gibbs offered the one word answer. "Eat."

Tony quickly grabbed one of the Chinese boxes and a fork and dove in.

Gibbs chuckled. Tony did love food and he had no doubt the younger man had probably skipped lunch to finish up and get home on time. "Good day?"

Nodding as he finished the bite in his mouth, Tony swallowed. "Mostly just paperwork and follow up on some of the remaining cells."

Gibbs just nodded.

Taking another couple bites, Tony put the container down and cleared his throat. "We do need to talk about Abby and actually all the team."

"Something going on I need to know about?" Gibbs asked concern laced in his words.

"No, not really it's just." Tony sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Everyone wants to see you."

"Yeah, figured that was going to come up."

"Abby especially."

"Maybe you can hold them off a couple more days."

"Sure." Tony nodded.

"I'll call Abby, calm her worries."

"That would be great."

Gibbs brow furrowed he could sense there was something else. "So what else is bothering you?"

Tony turned sideways on the couch and looked at Gibbs. "She's gonna ask if I'm still staying here."

"Okay."

There was a momentary silence, then Tony's put his hands up. "And what am I supposed to tell her?"

Gibbs leaned towards Tony. "The truth."

"The truth?" Tony laughed. "That you asked me to move in, that I said yes."

"Yeah." Gibbs shrugged. "Might want to start with, we're in love and I asked you to move in because of that."

Tony's eyebrows went up.

"Did you think I would want to lie about it?" Gibbs looked at Tony confused.

"No, I just-" Tony paused. "I didn't know."

Gibbs took Tony's hand and entwined their fingers. "What part of I love you and I want you in my life forever don't you understand?"

Tony bit at his bottom lip.

"You're the one that said there is no correct time frame on how our relationship progresses."

"I did say that."

Gibbs brow furrowed as worry creeped in. "Do you not want to tell everyone?"

"No, that's not it. I just-" Tony chuckled. "I thought you'd want a little more time to settle in with all these."

"Tony, I don't need any more time when it comes to anything about this relationship." Gibbs brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of Tony's hand. Again, Gibbs was met with that heart stopping DiNozzo smile and he felt the warmth wash over his entire body. Then in one swift movement, Tony leaned forward and kissed him. A quick kiss that only intensified his bodies growing need for the younger man.

"Then maybe next Monday or Tuesday night everyone can come over, just for a quick visit."

Gibbs nodded his approval.

Tony's pulled his hand from Gibbs and it went to Gibbs' forehead. "Are you sure you're feeling okay, you're a little flushed. Do you have a fever?"

"No." Gibbs took a deep breath then blew it out. "I'm fine."

Tony stared at the other man for a few moments, then slowly a smile started to curl onto the corners of his lips. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs are you getting all hot and bothered just from a little kiss."

Gibbs dropped his head back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling without answering.

"Hey, I was kidding."

"I know." Gibbs turned and gave Tony a half smile as he put a hand on Tony's knee. "But I am hot and bothered and-"

Tony curled up against Gibbs' body and felt the arm instantly circle his waist. "It's kinda sexy having to wait."

Gibbs scoffed. "Sexy was not the word that came to mind."

Laughing, Tony drew back and looked at Gibbs. "Frustration can have its rewards when we can finally act on it."

Chuckling, Gibbs shook his head. "Right."

Touching Gibbs cheek, Tony turned Gibbs' head and looked into the steely blue eyes. "Jethro, I want you healthy and well, that's all that matters."

Gibbs nodded.

"Although I can see why my natural animal magnetism would be hard to resist."

Gibbs saw the playful smirk on Tony's face and started laughing. "It's extremely hard to resist."

Again, Tony dropped a quick kiss to Gibbs' lips. Then the smirk suddenly faded. "Oh God, did you talk to Ducky about this?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"Oh God." Tony groaned then chuckled. "That is hinky in so many ways."

Gibbs patted Tony's knee. "Finish eating."

"Oh no you don't get off that easy. I wanna know what he said."

"He's a doctor what do you think he said." Gibbs leaned forward and grabbed a container.

Tony put on his serious face and spoke in his best Ducky voice. "Jethro, you've barely had time to heal, your libido needs to take a back seat while you recover." A momentary pause. "However, there are countless references to people having sex while injured, fetishes possible-" Tony heard Gibbs start laughing. "See I was right!"

"Yeah." Gibbs snickered. "Now eat your damn dinner."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Last Chance Chapter 8

Slash/Mature. Don't like, Don't read.

Summary: Takes place at the end of Neverland. This is Gibbs last chance to make everything right.

Again, thanks for all the reviews. This is a little shorter chapter, but wanted to get it posted. Not Beta'ed, mistakes are mine. Have a wonderful week everyone.

 **##########**

Tony glanced from the TV to the sleeping man on the couch. Gibbs was on his back, sound asleep, his feet in Tony's lap. They had started watching some black and white cowboy movie after dinner and less than a half hour in, Gibbs was fast asleep. Tony carefully slipped out from under Gibbs' feet and stood up. Grabbing the blanket from behind the couch, Tony gently laid it over Gibbs. Sleep was exactly what Gibbs needed. Looking down at Gibbs, Tony smiled. Although he would love nothing more than to wake Gibbs up and curl up next to him in bed, good quality sleep was more important right now. Plus they had a lifetime of curling up in each other's arms a head of them. The thought made Tony's heart beat faster. It still seemed like a dream, being here, with the man he loved, in their home, the home they would now share together. Tony's stomach did a flip flop. He was finally home, in the life he had always dreamed of having. Leaning down he placed a quick kiss on Gibbs' forehead and then headed towards the spare bedroom.

Stripping off his clothes, Tony climbed into bed wrapping the blanket tightly around him. He inhaled deeply breathing in the scent of Old Spice and wood that was the embodiment of the man he loved. The scent, the warm bed and knowing Gibbs was near caused Tony to sigh contently. His eyes closed and he drifted to sleep thinking of Gibbs.

 **##########**

Gibbs' eyes slowly opened and he realized the only light in the room was the thin slivers of moonlight coming in through the windows. He felt the blanket over his body and realized he had fallen asleep while they were watching TV. Tony must have went to bed and let him sleep on the couch. He chuckled to himself. It had been a very long time since he'd fallen asleep on the couch and someone had covered him up, it was usually the other way around. His mind raced to thoughts of Tony and he sighed. _Stay on the couch, it's safer that way._ If he went to the bedroom he'd be tempted. Tempted by the man that had been his secret temptation for years and now was a temptation that was his for the taking. Carefully, he sat up and grabbed his water from the table taking a long swig. Through the darkness he stared towards the doorway of the spare room as countless thoughts raced through his mind. Grabbing the cane from beside the couch, Gibbs slowly made his way towards the bedroom door. Reaching the doorway, he could just make out the silhouette of the sleeping man lying on his side.

Drawn by some magnetic force that he was unable and unwilling to fight, Gibbs suddenly found himself on the other side of the bed staring down at the empty side that had become his. Just lay down and go to sleep. _Don't look at him, don't touch him._ The words played like a mantra in Gibbs' head as he leaned the cane against the night stand and slipped off his t-shirt. Leaving his sweats on as added protection, Gibbs sat down on the edge of the bed, gently slid his legs under the blankets and laid down on his back. Quickly, he closed his eyes and told himself to go to sleep. The body next to him stirred slightly and then sighed and settled again. _Don't roll over_ , went through Gibbs' mind as his body disobeyed. Sliding closer, yet their bodies not touching, Gibbs' arm snaked around Tony's waist, realizing the man was naked. His hand sprawled out across the sleeping man's stomach then caressed up Tony's chest. He felt the muscles under his fingers twitch as he explored the peaks and valleys of Tony's chest. When his fingertip brushed across Tony's nipple he heard the younger man whimper and the sound sent a wave of desire through Gibbs entire body. Hungry for more, his lips tasted the soft flesh of Tony's neck, a soft kiss before his lips pressed against the shell of Tony's ear. "I love you."

"Jethro." The name was a breathless whisper as Gibbs' words drew Tony into that hazy state between sleep and wakefulness.

"I love you."

The words repeated pulled Tony from the haze and his eyes fluttered open. He felt the warm lips place a kiss just below his ear as the hand on his chest cascaded down to his stomach. He placed his hand over Gibbs and felt the fingertips dig into his stomach muscles.

"I need to touch you."

The words were laced with a yearning Tony had never heard from the older man. He felt the other arm slip under his body as a second hand joined the first exploring every inch of his chest and stomach. The hands pausing only long enough for the fingers to play with his nipples then returning to their journey. It seemed to last for hours, the hands learning, memorizing every inch of his flesh. One hand clutched at Tony's chest, the other caressed down his ribcage touching each rib as it traveled further down. When Gibbs' hand reached his hip it hesitated as if trying to decide which path along his body to take

Breaking free of Gibbs' hold, Tony turned around and faced the older man. His fingers brushed against Gibbs' check. "Whatever you want, whatever you need, you can always have from me, without question." Tony sighed. "I just want to make sure-"

Gibbs' lips seized Tony's swallowing the rest of the younger man's thought. When Gibbs finally drew back, his forehead rested against Tony. "I'm okay." Gibbs placed a tender kiss on Tony's lips. "And what I need, what I want right now is-"

Tony pressed a finger to Gibbs' lips. "Whatever you want."

"Roll back over."

Without hesitation, Tony rolled back onto his other side and Gibbs arm went around his waist again. The warm needy lips touched his neck, tenderly at first but quickly becoming a frenzy of nibbles then gentle bites. His body arched as the hand moved down his stomach. Gibbs' fingers feathered down the length of his cock and the thumb brushed across the head. Whimpering with need, Tony's head went back as the calloused hand enveloped his cock. Words of love and adoration whispered in his ear as Gibbs slowly worked over Tony's length.

Tony's eyes closed as the words and actions fueled the desire that encapsulated his body. He'd had this dream a thousand time…Gibbs' hand around his cock making him come. In his dreams it was always this raw animalistic experience. But this…this tender gradual build-up of need was even more maddening. Tony's entire body shivered as more words spoken at his ear burrowed into his mind. Words of endless devotion, the future, desire and most of all love. Words Tony never thought he would hear from anyone, let alone from the man that he'd fallen in love with so many years ago. A man that had been his boss, mentor and friend, the man that normally was little more than a functioning mute. Yet the words continued and that voice, that gruff, laced with unending love, sexy voice was quickly making him want to come.

Tony bit at his lower lip as the overwhelming need surged through his body.

"Not yet." Gibbs groaned against Tony's ear. "Please not yet."

Reaching back, Tony clawed at the back of Gibbs' head forcing the older man's lips down against his neck. Maybe if the voice, the words were gone he would be able to hold on.

Gibbs greedily nibbled at Tony's neck until the feel of the blood pumping beneath his lips made Gibbs bit down hard on Tony's jugular.

Tony's mouth fell open as he gasped from the exhilarating sensation of pleasure and pain. His hips involuntarily started to rock back and forth with the rhythm of Gibbs' strokes. It was no use, his body started to tremble as he surrendered.

Gibbs felt the body against him shudder and shake as Tony came and he continued to stroke the younger man as Tony rode out the aftershocks. It wasn't until Tony's body and cock went limp, that Gibbs teeth and hand released Tony. He was about to get up when Tony stopped him.

"I got it." Slipping out of bed, Tony headed to the bathroom.

Gibbs heard the water run for a couple of minutes, then Tony returned with a wet wash cloth.

"Here."

Taking the wash cloth, Gibbs cleaned his hands then tossed it across the room into the hamper.

Crawling back under the covers, Tony faced Gibbs, his hand caressing up the older man's chest. "I love you Jethro." He felt the lips press a kiss to his forehead and he smiled. "And there will never be enough time or words to tell you just how much I really love you."

"I love you too." Gibbs folded Tony into his arms and against his chest. The younger man went willingly and gently, trying to keep any pressure of the chest wound. Tony's arms went around Gibbs waist. They were silent for a few moments, then Tony spoke. "So we can check off that worry you had about being bad at this."

Gibbs chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "A hand job is enough to check that off?"

Tony moved slightly letting his lips touch Gibbs' ear. "If you can make me come like that with just a hand job, believe me when you have me, it just might kill me."

"Believe me, as much as I want you it might kill me."

Tony laughed, then let his fingers tips feather back and forth against Gibbs' cheek. "When you're ready, I'm here."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"No worries or fears? Even though this really new to both of us."

"None." Tony gently kissed Gibbs' lips. "It's you and I trust you and I want you so badly that the want is all I can feel."

Gibbs captured Tony's lips, tasting the love between them.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Last Chance Chapter 9

Slash/Mature. Don't like, don't read.

Summary: Takes place at the end of Neverland. This is Gibbs last chance to make everything right.

All mistakes are mine. Thanks so much for all the reviews and support. Have a wonderful week everyone.

 **##########**

Gibbs knew the bed was empty before he even opened his eyes. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. The room was bathed in the dim light of the rising sun, he picked up his arm and looked at his watch. Almost seven thirty, he shook his head, between the pain medication and his body just needing the sleep, he'd slept deeper and later than he had in years. Deep sleep filled with increasingly erotic dreams of Tony. The memory of last night flashed through his mind…the feel of Tony's body, the weight of Tony's cock in his hand, the sound of Tony screaming his release. He ran his hands down his face trying to push the vision from his mind. He suddenly jerked his head to the side when he felt the presence next to him on the bed.

"Give it up Probie, there is no way in hell you can hold out for another couple weeks."

Letting out a groan, Gibbs looked back up at the ceiling as the man spoke.

"Hell, you barely held out last night."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead, he really hoped he was still asleep and not seeing ghosts while he was awake.

"You're asleep." Mike leaned back against the head board.

"Great." Gibbs pushed himself up and mirrored Mike's position. "I thought you were gonna leave me alone."

Mike shrugged. "This is just two friends having a conversation."

"And what conversation is that?"

Mike grinned over at Gibbs. "The conversation where you man up and just do it."

Gibbs let out a sigh as he dropped his head back.

"Look I get it." Mike explained. "You're in love, you want to give it at 110 percent, make the earth move and your heads explode." He watched Gibbs roll his eyes. "But the man already thinks your some Superhero God, even at 75 percent you're gonna rock his world."

Shaking his head, Gibbs chuckled.

"And your hearts fine." Mike glanced over at Gibbs. "So stop worrying."

"Yeah." The word didn't have the confidence it should have behind it.

"Doctors." Mike scoffed. "What do they know?"

Gibbs stared out at the wall across from him.

"Hey." Mike smacked Gibbs' arm. "You really think the guy up stairs would let you come back here, then give you a heart attack when you finally get some from the man he sent you back here for?"

Gibbs looked at Mike, brow furrowed, then laughed.

"Believe me, you're good." Mike paused. "Although I'm not saying there won't be pain involved."

Gibbs' brow went up.

Mike chuckled. "Believe me, it's always worth the pain."

"Amen." Gibbs smirked.

"And he's not expecting you to be some crazy wild animal and throw him around the room, take him against the wall, and over the table." Mike paused then grin. "He'll expect that when you're completely healed."

Laughing, Gibbs shook his head.

"You remember those girls we picked up that time in Boston when we were there for that conference."

Gibbs nodded. "I do."

"I broke three fingers and threw out my back."

Gibbs scoffed. "I had a concussion and couldn't hear out of my right ear for two days."

As they laughed, Gibbs' eyes suddenly shot open and he squinted from the light in the room. He chuckled to himself as he sat up and slowly put his legs over the edge of the bed.

"You're finally up."

He turned at the familiar female voice and his brow furrowed.

She put her hands in her back jean pockets. "I'm as surprised as you." She walked into the room and towards him. "Tony called and asked me to just check in on you."

"Tony called you?" Gibbs looked shocked.

"Yeah." Holly grinned. "What did you do to convince him my presence isn't a threat?"

He shrugged. "No clue."

"Right, you're not the kiss and tell kinda guy." She winked.

Rubbing his face, he let out a deep sigh.

"Hey, just kidding." She looked at him concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine." He shook the ghost from his mind. Then looked at her. "Tony actually called you?"

"I know surprise, surprise." She smiled down at Gibbs. "He just thought maybe I could stop by, drop off some lunch."

"What the hell time is it?" Gibbs looked down at his watch, already after ten. "Damn."

"I picked up some Chinese, for whenever."

"Thanks."

"So do you want some company for a while or-"

"Let me get dressed."

 **##########**

"Where did Abby rush off too?" Tony asked as he came down from the director's office and saw her rushing to the elevator.

"She was heading to see Gibbs. I thought you knew." McGee's brow furrowed. "Didn't you tell her she could go see him?"

"Yeah, but I didn't mean right now." Tony shook his head. "We talked about having everyone over on Tuesday."

"Well she's heading over there now."

Tony's eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh shit."

"What?"

Tony grabbed McGee's arm. "Holly's there."

"Holly Snow? Why is she there?"

"I asked her to check on Gibbs, take over some lunch."

"So." McGee shrugged. "Abby likes Holly."

"Yes, and Holly _really_ likes Abby." Tony looked at McGee and waited. A few seconds later recognition.

McGee's eyes went wide. "You mean like, like?"

Tony nodded repeatedly.

"You don't think Abby would-"

Tony patted McGee's shoulder. "McInnocent you do know Abby's been down that road right?"

"Yeah, but Holly Snow, that's like the Advanced class."

"True." Tony figured Holly could teach just about anyone a thing or two. "Plus would Abby really go for Holly?"

The two men turned and looked at each other, both of their eyebrows going up.

"But Gibbs is there." The thought gave McGee some comfort. "Abby wouldn't-"

"Oh but Holly would." Tony's eyes narrowed and he glared at McGee. "You do realize you have a girlfriend, McLover Boy."

"I still care about Abby, as a friend."

"Right." Tony managed to turn and walk away before he rolled his eyes.

 **###########**

"Guess who." Abby exclaimed excitedly as she walked into the living. The excitement faded into nervousness as the woman smiled at her from the chair. "Um, hi."

Holly's eyes leered down Abby's body then back up taking in the little black dress with skulls all over it, the knee high black socks and red laced up ankle boots. "Abby." Holly smiled. "You're looking adorable as always."

"Thanks." Abby bit at her bottom lip nervously.

Leaning forward and putting her elbows on her knees, Holly smirked. "I thought we were getting you over your nervousness around me."

"A little hard not to be nervous when you just looked at me like I was your favorite piece of candy and you couldn't wait to unwrap me."

Smiling, Holly's eyes skimmed over Abby's body again. "Oh I would love to unwrap you."

"Everyone stays wrapped as long as you're in my home." Gibbs balked as he walked into the living.

"Gibbs." Abby ran over and gently gave him a hug.

He kissed her cheek and stepped away. "I know Tony's not dumb enough to send you both over to check on me." Gibbs walked into the kitchen, leaning the cane against the counter as he poured a cup of coffee.

"He said it was okay to come see you." Abby said causing Gibbs to look back at her. "Although I don't think he necessarily met right now."

Turning back around, Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I thought Tony was inviting everyone over next week."

"Tuesday." Abby chimed in.

Grabbing the cane, Gibbs made his way back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Once he settled, Abby dropped down next to him and leaned against his shoulder. He placed a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"I couldn't wait till Tuesday."

He wrapped an arm around her and sighed. She really was like a child in an adult's body. She worried, needed reassurance and just wanted to make everything okay.

"You two are adorable, you know that right?" Holly smirked.

Abby snuggled in closer as Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Abby, would you like some lunch. I brought plenty." Holly asked.

"I would love to, but I should get back." Abby gave Gibbs a peck on the cheek and stood up. "I told Tony I'd bring some goodies Tuesday."

"I'll walk you out." Holly said about to stand.

"Sit." Gibbs barked, then looked at Abby. "Go."

Abby tried to hide a smile as she waved goodbye to Holly as she sauntered forwards the door.

Holly sat back in the chair and shook her head. "Really Jethro, what did you think I was going to take her against the door?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I have more self-control than that…although." Holly smirked. Seeing the glare, she looked at him with a questioning look. "Would you disapprove if I wanted to ask her out?"

"Abby's a big girl, she can see whomever she wants."

Holly snickered. "That doesn't answer my question."

"My approval doesn't matter." He locked eyes with Holly. "What matters is that the person she dates understands one thing." He paused. "I don't respond well when someone hurts the people I love."

"Oh Jethro, such a diplomatic answer." She smiled coyly. "And point taken."

"Good."

"So how's it going with the new boy toy?"

He dropped his head back.

"I'm not asking for details." She smiled at him. "But you're happy, I can see it in your entire being."

"Happy doesn't begin to describe it."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Last Chance Chapter 10

Slash/Mature. Don't like, don't read.

Summary: Takes place at the end of Neverland. This is Gibbs last chance to make everything right.

Happy Sunday everyone. As usual, all mistakes are mine. Enjoy and everyone have a wonderful week.

 **##########**

Tony strolled into the lab and placed the Caf-Pow on the table. Abby's brow furrowed as she looked over at him.

"Cyber has the last of the evidence so I don't have anything for you."

"I know, just came to say hi."

Abby's brow furrowed deeper as she stared at Tony. "What do you want?"

"Why do I have to want something? Can't I just bring you a Caf-Pow because I love you?"

The corner of her lips curled into a smile. "Yes I went to see Gibbs, yes Holly was there."

Tony shrugged. "So."

"That's what you wanted to know."

"I already knew that."

She cocked her head and looked at him slightly puzzled.

"I just wanted to make sure Gibbs survived the two of you running into each other."

She folded her arms across her chest and gave that Cheshire grin. "Think Gibbs can't handle two strong women?"

"No, but I worry about him not being able to handle the woman he thinks of like a daughter flirting with the ex-madam."

"He handled it just fine."

Tony sighed. "Really, you and Holly, its just hinky."

"Why? Is it just the, she used to be a Madam."

"That's a big one."

"Please." She rolled her eyes. "You've probably had as many or more sexual partners than she has."

"Not the point!" He snapped. "They didn't pay me for it…well there was this one time."

"Exactly, we all pay for sex in one way or another."

"Still not the point!"

Throwing her arms around him, she hugged him tightly. "I love that you worry about me." She stepped back. "But nothing is going on between Holly and me, except a little harmless flirting."

"Really?" He didn't look convinced.

"Yes, you know how she is."

"Yes, which is why I'm worried." Tony shook his head. "Remember how she flirted with Gibbs in interrogation?"

"So you're worried she's after Gibbs?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, I'm over that. Gibbs isn't interested." He watched as her eyebrow went up.

"And how do you know that?"

Swallowing hard, he tried to play it off. "Because he told me."

"Really, he told you? Very unGibbs of him to tell you."

"He does tell me things."

"I bet he does…" Again with the Cheshire grin. "Especially when you're all spooned in bed with Gibbs hot breath and sexy voice whispering in your ear."

Tony bit his tongue.

"Please don't deny it everyone knows what's going on, we just haven't officially confirmed it." She leaned back against the table. "You two have been hot for each other since the day you came to NCIS."

He folded his arms across his chest. "And you just want to know so you can find out if you won the pool."

Her eyes went wide. "How did you know about that?"

"How do you think?" Tony snickered. "Did you really think Gibbs wouldn't find out about that?"

She bit at her bottom lip. "He knows about that?"

"Of course he know, he's Gibbs!"

"So are you happy?"

He blew out a long breath as he considered his answer. Then he smiled. "Blissfully happy."

She threw her arms around him in a bear hug. "I'm so happy for you, for both of you."

"Thanks Abs." He sighed as he hugged her back.

"So stop worrying about me and go enjoy your man. Wait!" She glared at him, then pointed a finger at his chest. "You better let him heal before you two go playing hide the sausage."

He rolled his eyes.

"Or have you already-"

"The man has two gunshot wounds!"

She shrugged. "Yeah, but he's Gibbs."

 **##########**

Grabbing a bottled water from the fridge, he heard the front door open. Then the familiar footsteps across the room.

"I'm home." Tony smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Have a good day?" Gibbs asked closing the fridge and leaning back against the fridge door.

Tony nodded, his gaze faltering.

"What's wrong?"

"I told Abby." Blurt it out, it's like pulling a band aid off, one quick pull. "I didn't tell her anything really, she asked and I didn't wanna lie. I know we haven't talked about telling everybody, but it felt wrong not being honest with her."

It took a moment, but Gibbs put the cane against the wall and held up his hand and wiggled a finger for Tony to come to him. Slowly, the younger man took the few steps towards Gibbs stopping a few feet before him. Taking Tony's hand he pulled the younger man into his arms. "I wanna tell the whole damn world that I love you and you're mine." That brilliant and intoxication DiNozzo smile spread across Tony's face causing Gibbs' heart to race. "You never have to lie about us, to anyone."

Tony placed a quick kiss on Gibbs' lips then smiled. "I love you too."

"She bouncing off the wall about all of this?" Gibbs smirked.

"Probably after I left, she's happy for us." Tony paused. "And how was your visit with Abby and Holly."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I could do without the flirting."

"Abby says it's harmless."

"And I think Holly actually wants to ask her out."

Tony's eyebrows went up. "And how do you feel about that."

Gibbs shrugged. "Abby's a big girl, I don't control who she dates."

"But you gave Holly a stern warning?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Tony patted Gibbs' chest.

"You hungry? Holly brought over Chinese."

Tony shook his head. "Had a late lunch."

"Thank you for that."

"For what?"

"Trusting me, trusting her." Gibbs pulled Tony closer his fingers dancing against the small of Tony's back.

"It was never about trust, I trust you with my life." Tony sighed. "It was about my insecurities."

"You are all that I want and need."

"I know." Tony took a deep breath. "And having never had that, it can be a hard concept to comprehend." He smiled. "But you make me believe."

Gibbs seized Tony's lips, he wanted it to be gentle and tender, but it was immediately demanding and possessive. His tongue forcing its way across Tony's lips to taste the man. Unknowingly, his fingers clawed their way up Tony's back pushing the man harder against his body. He felt the younger man trying to draw back, but his fingertips dug harder into Tony's back refusing to break their connection. Then there were arms snaking around his neck, one hand in his hair the other on the nape of his neck. His lungs gasped for air, begging for the kiss to end, but again Gibbs denied the request wanting to believe the moment could last forever. It took Tony finally tugging his head back to rip their lips apart.

Gasping for breath, Tony gazed into the blue eyes dilated almost completely black. He knew that look, even having ever seen it in Gibbs. It was the look for a man wanting nothing more than to take what was his. "Jethro, we can't-" The rest of the sentence was swallowed by another kiss. Unbuttoning Tony's jacket Gibbs pushed it off of Tony's shoulder and it fell to the floor. Tony's shirt was not as fortunate as Gibbs ripped the buttons open. Tony heard the ping, ping, ping of the buttons bouncing off the kitchen floor as the hands tugged his undershirt free of his pants. Warm hands caressed up both sides of his ribcage, then snaked around and scratched across his back. Jerking his head back, Tony tore their lips apart. "You need to-" The next word turned into a guttural moan as Gibbs' lips descended to his throat nipping at the tender flesh. Tony's eyes closed as Gibbs rough tongue licked up the side of his neck.

Gibbs' hands slipped down and grabbed Tony's ass crushing their already hard cocks together as his lips pressed against Tony's ear. "I need you." Gibbs hissed. "I can't wait any longer, I don't want to wait." Pulling his head back, he met Tony's gaze. A gaze full of lustful need and want, but laced with a hint of worry and apprehension. His hands came up and cupped Tony's cheeks. "The wounds don't hurt, it's wanting you so desperately that's painful."

Taking both of Gibbs' hands from his face, Tony stepped back, slowly he started to walk backward out of the kitchen, gently pulling Gibbs with him. There were no words as Tony led Gibbs towards the spare bedroom. Tony stopped as they reached the side of the bed and he brought Gibbs' hands to his chest. "If you start to feel pain or anything-"

"I'll let you know. I promise."

Tony's hands pushed up the edge of Gibbs' t-shirt and Gibbs lifted his arms as the t-shirt was pulled from his body and dropped it to the floor. Tugging at the sweats, Tony managed to pull down both the sweats and boxers. Once they pooled at Gibbs feet, he carefully step out of them.

Gibbs sat down on the edge of the bed and took Tony's hand drawing the man between his knees. His fingers gently brushed the undershirt up Tony's body revealing the younger man's stomach. Leaning forward, his lips rained kisses on Tony's stomach causing the younger man to fidget and the muscles under his lips to tense. Pulling back Gibbs' smiled up at Tony. "Off."

Tony pulled the undershirt off and tossed it aside. He stared down at Gibbs as he felt the hands on his hips. He stifled a moan as Gibbs nipped at his slack covered cock. Running a hand through Gibbs' hair, the older man looked up. Their eyes locked as Gibbs unbuckled Tony's belt then undid the slacks. A slight tug on the crotch of the slacks and Tony's hard cock sprung free. "Jethro, why don't we get in-" The word lodged in Tony's throat as Gibbs licked up the underside of his cock, then back down.

Smirking to himself, Gibbs wrapped a hand around the base of Tony's cock as his tongue licked across the head.

"Fuck!" Tony groaned as his hands dropped to Gibbs' shoulders. His fingertips dug into the flesh of Gibbs' shoulders and back as the head of his cock was engulfed and sucked hard. There were no more words only the grunts and groans as Gibbs' began to devour his cock.

Gibbs lost himself in the act, consumed by the erotic sounds Tony made. The sounds spurring on his already insatiable need for the man. It seemed so odd that an act he had never performed before or even considered, before Tony, would come so naturally to him. He wanted to experience everything with Tony, had fantasies about every sexual desire they would fulfill and all left him craving more. He could spend a lifetime with the man and never get enough. He felt the fingertips dig even deeper into his flesh and realized Tony was close.

"I'm gonna come!" Tony panted as the orgasm started at the base of his spine and started to radiate throughout his body. He threw his head back as his eyes rolled back in his head.

Gibbs' hand squeezed the base of Tony's cock as his lips reached the head and sucked hard.

"YES! FUCK YES!" Tony screamed as he thrust his hips forward as he came.

Swallowing Tony's release, Gibbs was surprised by the hint of sweetness. Tony's cock went limp in his mouth and he let it slip from his lips.

Tony wobbled slightly as his knees went weak and Gibbs' hands latched onto his hips. Pushing Gibbs' hands away, Tony dropped to his knees before the man and slipped between Gibbs knees. Seizing Gibbs' lips, Tony tongue slipped inside tasting himself from the other man. When he drew back, he looked at Gibbs and licked his lips. The action causing a moan from the older man.

"Bed, now." Gibbs commanded.

##########


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Last Chance Chapter 11

Slash/Mature. Don't like, don't read.

Summary: Takes place at the end of Neverland. This is Gibbs last chance to make everything right.

Happy Labor Day for those that celebrate. Happy Monday to all. Have a wonderful day and enjoy.

 **##########**

On their sides, face to face, Tony's eyes were closed as Gibbs' hands caressed up his back then slowly explored their way back down. This is what Gibbs needed, wanted, and couldn't wait for, the closeness that only naked body against naked body can give you. He wanted to touch every piece of Tony, learn every peak and valley, every scar, every nuance of how the younger man liked to be touched. He wanted to memorize every inch of Tony and hear the sounds his touch elicited from the man. He buried his face in the crook of Tony's shoulder and neck, inhaling deeply. The normally faint scent of the younger man as he would walk by now coursed through Gibbs embedding itself deep within every cell of his body. The needful moan he heard as his lips kissed up Tony's neck caused his hands to cup Tony's backside drawing another moan from the younger man. Running his hand down Tony's hip, Gibbs clutched at Tony's thigh drawing the man's leg up around his waist. He felt the muscle under his hand contract drawing them closer as his fingers started at Tony's ankle then explored their way up Tony's leg. Reaching Tony's hip, he felt the rocking as Tony's hips begged for even more.

Running a hand up Gibbs' chest, Tony's hand found its way to the nape of Gibbs' neck, then into the soft silver strands. With a gentle tug, Tony was suddenly staring into unfamiliar eyes. He felt his heart stop and his stomach flip flop. The normally steel blue eyes were black with just a halo of blue, but it was the emotion within those eyes that took Tony's breath away. An overwhelming mixture of endless yearning, passionate desire, and incomprehensible love. It was a look Tony had never experience, from anyone and it should have filled him with elation and love, instead it filled him with worry. Worry that it would all disappear, that he'd lose the one person he had ever loved. The memory of sitting next to Gibbs hospital bed countless times over the years suddenly flashed through his mind. His hand slid from Gibbs' neck down to the gauze covered wound on the older man's chest and he stared at his hand against the backdrop of white. He immediately felt the hand cover his and squeeze.

"Hey, I told you before, I'm not going anywhere."

Tony's eyes drifted back up and locked with Gibbs.

"I fought too hard to get back to you." Gibbs lips brushed against Tony's. "I plan to be around a long time."

Capturing Gibbs' lips, Tony devoured the man forcing the worry away. Their job had risks, it always would, but they would have each other's six and Tony would do everything within his power to make sure he never had to sit next to a wounded Gibbs in a hospital bed again.

When their lips finally parted, Gibbs' eyes opened and he saw those sparkling green eyes he loved. The worry had been replaced with a desperate need.

Taking Gibbs' hand, Tony brought two fingers to his lips and sucked in the digits. Working over the fingers, he saw the wanton desire in Gibbs' eyes. Letting the moist fingers fall from his lips, Tony turned onto his other side and slid back towards Gibbs. A second later he felt the fingers gently breech him and he moaned as they worked in and out. His eyes closed as he relaxed under the loving touch, a touch that sent shivers through his entire body. Soon he was pushing back, demanding more as Gibbs' fingers scissored inside him. When the fingers were suddenly gone, Tony whimpered with the loss until he felt the cock slip between his cheeks then the pressure as the head of Gibbs' cock entered him. His muscles tightened and he heard the moan behind him as Gibbs' arm wrapped around him.

Gradually, Gibbs worked more and more of his length into Tony, pausing whenever he heard the slight hiss from the younger man. Kissing the nape of Tony's neck, Gibbs' hand feathered back and forth over Tony's stomach and then he felt the hand reach back and clutch at his hip. Then Tony suddenly rocked back taking Gibbs completely. Gibbs' hand clawed at Tony's stomach as his body shuddered and his head fell to Tony's shoulder.

Tony's hand went over Gibbs and their fingers entwined. "Jethro, please."

Dropping a kiss on Tony's shoulder, Gibbs slowly pulled out then pushed back in creating a leisurely pace between them. Gibbs' eyes closed as he savored the feel of their joined bodies. The moans between them created a haunting melody within the silence of the room. He felt their joined hands pulled towards Tony's chest, then the warm lips kissed his palm as Tony thrust back hard. Understanding the silent demand, Gibbs pulled almost completely out then slammed into the younger man.

"Yes." Tony groaned. "More." That was all it took and Gibbs was pistoning in and out of him. Tony gasped for breath as his body trembled. He clutched their joined hands to his chest as he pushed back against every forward thrust.

Gibbs was drowning, drowning in everything that was Tony. Every one of his senses filled with the younger man and he welcomed it. It was as if Tony were in his blood stream, permeating every cell of his body becoming part of his very being. "Tone." He whispered the affectionate name against Tony's ear and felt the body against him shiver. His own body started to betray him and he slammed into Tony and stayed there searching for even an ounce of his control.

"Don't stop." Tony begged as he rocked back on Gibbs' cock. He heard the animalistic growl as Gibbs started hammering into him again. Their hands were ripped apart and Gibbs' hand wrapped around Tony's cock. "Yes!" Tony cried out as they created a new erratic rhythm. "Fuck me!" He was so close, the calloused hand around his cock, Gibbs taking him hard and fast. Tony's mouth fell open, his eyes rolled back into his head as his body was thrust forward roughly with each stab of Gibbs' cock. The wild grunts and growls from Gibbs only pushed him closer to the edge. His body suddenly tensed as the orgasm washed through him and he cried out.

"TONE!" Gibbs howled as his cock was squeezed tightly. He buried his cock deep inside Tony, crushing their bodies together as he came. Falling into the abyss, Gibbs surrendered to the darkness, this body and mind completely spent.

##########


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Last Chance Chapter 12

Slash/Mature. Don't like, don't read.

Summary: Takes place at the end of Neverland. This is Gibbs last chance to make everything right.

This is the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys the ending. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing this store, it was a lot of fun. More on the way soon. All mistakes are mine.

 **##########**

Gibbs went to move and felt every muscle in his body revolt. He opened his eyes into the moon lite room. He was laying on his back, Tony was sprawled out on his stomach beside him. Gibbs sat up on the edge of the bed and went to grab the cane, then realized he'd left it in the kitchen last night. Standing, he cautiously made his way to the bathroom. Once inside he closed the door and flipped on the light, his eyes squinted against the brightness, then adjusted. He glanced in the mirror and took a deep breath. He smelled like sweat and sex, his body ached, and he wanted to do it all over again. Grabbing a wash cloth from the shelf, he ran it under warm water and then over his chest avoiding the gauze covered wound. A quick rinse and he sat down and started on his arms. The sound of the door opening caused him to look up

"Can I help?"

Gibbs nodded.

Stepping into the bathroom, Tony took the wash cloth, ran it under the warm water, then grabbed the bar of soap and lathered it up. Dropping to his knees before Gibbs, Tony smiled and Gibbs' knees parted. Slipping between them, he ran the soapy cloth up and down Gibbs right arm then the left.

Gibbs brow furrowed as he inhaled the man before him.

Knowing what Gibbs was thinking, Tony chuckled. "I woke up about an hour after we fell asleep and decided to take a shower." He grinned at Gibbs. "You never even moved." Tony's hand swept across the top of Gibbs chest, then moved down avoiding the gauze covered wound.

Gibbs eyes closed as Tony massaged the muscles of his chest then worked down his legs. He heard the water again, the wash cloth being rinsed then Tony repeated the process removing the soap. Another rinse and he felt the warm cloth touch his cock and his eyes shot open. His hand caressed up Tony's arm and touched his cheek.

"Getting all hot and bothered?"

Gibbs smirked. "In case you didn't notice, I was hard before you touched my cock."

Again, Tony rinsed the cloth, then wiped the soap from Gibbs' cock. He was suddenly captured by Gibbs' arms and pulled against the older man.

"Something you want?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I have exactly what I want." His lips brushed against Tony's as his hands skimmed down and squeezed Tony's ass.

Tony pulled back and grin. "Are you trying to start something?"

Gibbs; eyebrow went up and he gave a half smirk. "Would you stop me if I was?"

"No."

"I wanna call the movers today."

Tony's brow furrowed. "Okay."

"I want you here, along with all your things."

"Then we call the movers." Tony smiled.

"We can store things you don't need right away until we can get things moved around in here."

"Okay."

"We'll rearrange the closet get your clothes in there."

Tony nodded.

"We can-"

Tony put a finger against Gibbs' lips and the older man went silent. "Jethro, I'm not disagreeing, we'll get it all worked out."

Gibbs smiled and kissed Tony's finger, then took the hand and held it to his chest. "Okay."

"I want to be here, although…I do have one major concern." Tony watched as Gibbs' eyes suddenly registered a hint of panic. "If this is what sex is like with you having two gunshot wounds, I'm not sure I'll survive sex with you when you're one hundred percent." An ornery grin played across Tony's face as he received the Gibbs' glare.

"You'll do just fine, smart ass." Gibbs smacked Tony's ass, smiling when he heard Tony laugh.

"Now can we go back to bed for a little bit? It's too early to be up." Standing, Tony took Gibbs' hand leading him back to bed. Climbing into bed, Gibbs laid on his back and Tony curled up against him. Running a hand over Gibbs' stomach he felt Gibbs' cock twitch. "Do you want me to take care of that for you?"

"Go to sleep." Gibbs barked.

"Turning me down already." Tony sighed. "The thrill is gone."

"I thought you wanted to sleep, because if you take care of that, I promise you won't get any sleep." Gibbs felt the finger skim up the underside of his cock.

"Some things are more important than sleep." Tony's hand wrapped around Gibbs' cock and slowly stroked up its length.

"Just remember you started this."

 **#########**

Tony woke up wrapped around his pillow, he looked over at the empty bed and stretched. Climbing out of bed, he put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt then headed out to the living room. He smiled when he saw Gibbs sitting on the couch reading the paper. "Morning."

"Morning." Gibbs looked at Tony over the top of the paper and winked.

"Need coffee." Tony groaned. "You need a refill?"

Gibbs shook his head.

Heading into the kitchen, Tony returned with a full cup and sat down next to Gibbs. He leaned over putting his head on the older man's shoulder, immediately he felt the soft kiss to the top of his head. The affectionate display caused Tony to smile.

"Movers are going to be at your place at one."

Tony shot up and stared at Gibbs. "Today!"

Gibbs nodded still staring at the paper. "They will pack it and move it."

"Today."

Turning his head, Gibbs looked at Tony. "Problem?"

"No, I just-" Tony grinned. "Wow, I'm good."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and started reading the paper again.

Tony's hand caressed Gibbs' thigh, then squeezed. "I mean one night together and you can't move me in fast enough." There was no response. "Your silence only confirms it." Tony went to stand up and Gibbs grabbed his forearm.

Gibbs jerked Tony to him capturing the younger man's lips in a passionate embrace. As their lips parted, Gibbs' blue eyes locked on green. "You are amazing and I love you more than I ever thought possible."

Tony felt the depth of the words touching his heart and soul. He cupped Gibbs' cheek. "I love you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Smiling, Gibbs gave Tony another quick kiss, then released him. "Good, then you should probably get around and head to the apartment. Just so you can go over everything with the movers."

"Right." Jumping up Tony headed towards the spare room, but paused. "Do you want me to pick up some lunch on my way back?

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Ducky's coming over I asked him to pick up a few things."

"Okay."

 **##########**

Alone in the house, Gibbs was sitting on the couch lost in thought, he didn't even heard the front door. It wasn't until Ducky cleared his throat that Gibbs noticed someone was there.

"Hey Duck."

"Jethro." Duck made his way to the chair beside the couch and sat down. "A day of deep contemplation?"

"Something like that." Gibbs took a deep breath. "Did you take care of everything?"

Ducky nodded. "Haim is on his way, should be here in about twenty minutes."

"Thanks for the help Duck." Gibbs knew he could always count on Ducky.

"Jethro, you know I always love a good surprise." Ducky grinned.

"I talked to everyone." Gibbs leaned forward. "And it seems you won the pool."

Ducky's eyebrows went up. "I did?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Did you ask-"

"I had Abby send me the pool sheet."

"Yes, well." Ducky cleared his throat, then smirked. "I knew you would never be able to hold out once you knew he loved." Ducky paused. "Did I get the exact date or just the closest?"

Gibbs leaned back again. "Let's just leave it at, you won."

"Of course." Ducky laughed and shook his head. "Jethro you never cease to amaze me."

The knock at the door, made Ducky jump, no one ever knocked. "Well that would be Haim." He stood up and went to the door to let in the guest.

 **#########**

Tony rubbed his forehead as he looked at the boxes that were now stacked in the living room. Where the hell was all of this going to go?

"Mr. DiNozzo." One of the movers said his name as he approached.

"Yeah."

"The piano is going to the storage unit over on Washington Avenue, do you want anything else to go with it?"

"Storage unit?" Tony looked at the man puzzled.

"Mr. Gibbs ordered a climate controlled storage unit for the piano and said if there was anything else you wanted to store there you would let us know."

"Right, of course he would do that."

"He said you two were still rearranging the house to accommodate all your things." The man paused. "So is there anything else you would like us to take there?"

"Right, um…take the DVD's, the surround sound-" Tony looked around the apartment, his eyes glancing in the bedroom. "The bed and the dressers." He looked at the other man. "Is there enough room in the unit for all that?"

"Absolutely." The mover nodded.

"I think everything else can go to the house."

"The kitchen appliances stay, right?"

"Yeah." Tony let out a long breath.

"Don't worry Mr. DiNozzo, we'll handle it all." He smiled. "Mr. Gibbs gave us very specific instructions."

Tony chuckled. "I bet he did."

 **##########**

Walking into the house, Tony was surprised that Gibbs wasn't on the couch. He tossed his keys on the coffee table and glanced into the kitchen. It was empty, then he noticed the basement door was open. Tony chuckled. He knew eventually Gibbs make his way down the stairs, no matter what it took. Walking through the door onto the landing he saw Gibbs leaning against the work bench staring at the boat.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to get down here." Tony said as he made his way down the steps.

Gibbs smiled at Tony holding out a hand to the younger man.

Taking it, Tony was pulled back against Gibbs' chest and felt the arms wrap protectively around him.

Tony sighed. "I'm going to become a boat widow already."

"Hardly." Gibbs chuckled as he placed a tender kiss on Tony's neck.

"Are you sure?"

Another kiss and Gibbs tugged Tony closer. "Something are more important than a boat." Gibbs didn't need to see Tony's face to see the smile. He could sense it. "How'd everything go at the apartment?"

"Fine." Tony hand came to rest over Gibbs. "They are dropping things at the storage unit, then heading here. They said they should be here in about two hours."

"Good."

Tony groaned and dropped his head back beside Gibbs. "I have so much stuff!"

"We'll make it work."

"So you feeling well enough to work on the boat, that's a good sign."

"I don't want to work on the boat."

"Just needed a change of scenery?"

"Do you remember all the talks, arguments and nights of drinking we've had down here?"

"Of course, this basement is like an Italian's kitchen all the life events happen down here."

"I fell more and more in love with you ever time you were here with me."

"Even during the arguments?"

"Especially during the arguments." Gibbs let out a wistful sigh. "There were so many times I wanted to tell you how I felt, but the fear always took hold."

Tony's fingers danced across the arm around his waist. "Did you want to do more than tell me?"

Gibbs growled against Tony's ear. "Every time you leaned against that boat, I wanted you."

"That time at Christmas, when I told you I wasn't happy with the way my life was, that I didn't want to be alone…I almost told you how I felt that day." Tony remembered that moment like it was yesterday, he'd been so close to admitting the truth.

"Two stubborn men, afraid to admit the truth." Gibbs' arms tightened around Tony. "That we were meant to be." He nuzzled Tony's neck inhaling the scent of the other man that was now part of his being.

Tony sighed as he snuggled his body deeper into Gibbs. "So much of how we became us, is right here in this basement."

"Which is why I wanted to give you this here." Reaching back, Gibbs grabbed the box from the work bench, then held it out open in front of Tony.

Tony's eyes went wide as he stared at the gold band inlayed with small diamonds in the center. Then the words whispered across the shell of his ear. "Will you marry me?" He couldn't move, couldn't speak, he just stood there staying at the band of gold.

"I hope the silence is surprise and not doubt."

Tony spun around in Gibbs' arms, almost knocking the box from Gibbs' hand. He grabbed Gibbs' face with both hands and seized the older man's lips.

Clutching the box in his hand, Gibbs gave into the kiss, surrendering to all the love and passion that radiated between them. Drawing back, Gibbs looked into those sparkling green eyes. "I'd really like a verbal response."

Tony laughed, trying to hold back the tears. "Yes, god yes." He captured Gibbs' lips against his arms wrapping around Gibbs' neck desperate to bring them even closer together. Tony felt the body against him tense and shuffle slightly and he immediately pulled back. "Are you okay, I forgot that-"

Gibbs jerked Tony against him again and smiled. "I'm fine." He held up the box again. "So do you want this?" He smirked and felt the hand smack his chest gently.

"Yes!"

Removing the ring from the box, Gibbs waited as Tony held up his hand. Slipping the ring onto Tony's finger Gibbs grabbed the hand and kissed the palm then directly over the ring. "Forever and always."

"Forever and always." Tony sighed as he dropped his forehead against Gibbs.

"Ducky won the pool."

Tony couldn't help it he broke out laughing. "Nice segue."

 **##########**

 **Two months later**

Tony laughed as he watched his friends dancing the chicken in a circle in the back yard. It all seemed so unreal, the proposal, the wedding, his life now here in their home. He felt the arm circle around his waist and he was drawn back against the strong solid chest.

"I love you Mr. Gibbs." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

"I love you too, Mr. Gibbs." Tony smiled as the warm lips place a soft his on his neck. This was bliss and contentment. They had waited till Gibbs was healed before having the wedding, the scars were the only reminders now. They said their vows beneath the tree in the back yard, Fornell was Gibbs best man, and Palmer was his. A friend of Abby's officiated the ceremony and the team, their family was here. They didn't need or want anyone else. They had told Tony's father, but didn't request his presence. Senior was off in some foreign land chasing his latest get rich quick scheme.

Gibbs held his husband and laughed as he watched the antics of their friends, then out of the corner of his eye, he saw them. They were standing against the back fence, smiling. He hadn't seen the ghosts in months, not since he'd asked Tony to marry him. But at this moment he understood their presence, they had all played a part in getting the two of them to this point and they deserved to see their hard work come to fruition One by one they smiled and waved, giving their approval and saying good-bye until only three remained. Mike nodded and gave Gibbs a wink before walking through the fence and disappearing. Holding Kelly's hand Shannon smiled. The words I love you daddy whispered through the wind as the two figures faded away.

Tony felt the body against him shiver and he turned around. "You okay." Tony's hand caressed Gibbs' cheek.

Gibbs eyes settled on Tony, he smiled and gave a nod.

"Did they all show up?" Tony asked.

Gibbs brow furrowed.

"Our family on the other side."

Gibbs nodded.

"Good." Tony smiled, then stepped away from Gibbs, but grabbing his hand. "Now come dance with your husband."

"I do like the sound of that, the husband part, not the dancing."


End file.
